Changed
by Yulliah
Summary: Alice comes home to find her brother there, with a boy... He thinks he's gay but isn't sure. While Jasper is definitely not gay, he says. But he can't help noticing how beautiful Edward is. And Alec thinks Edward is fun, but no one can know that. SLASH
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my first story. I got idea's for it, but it's not a very clear vision yet. I have no Beta's so the mistakes are all mine, I hope there aren't many I missed. I am looking for someone though who can pre-read and or check my language, as I myself am not a native English speaker. Hope you'll enjoy my imagination as much as I do, and please review!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just dabble around in S. Meyers wonderful world.**

* * *

><p>Driving home from the airport, Alice had trouble concentrating on the road. Her mind kept wondering off to the moment her wonderful holiday turned into her own personal hell.<p>

She and Riley had spent two weeks travelling down the California coast when Riley had turned to her with a grim look on his face. "It's not working Alice."

"What do you mean it's not working? What are you saying Ry?" Alice had said, dread rising in her chest.

"I don't think I love you any more, I don't think I have for a while now. I'm sorry Alice, but I'm going back to New York."

They had been together for over six years now. Only recently had they decided he would move into her small brownstone in Seattle. All Riley's belongings, packed into boxes, were ready to be moved from his apartment to her house right after their three week vacation. It would've been the start of the rest of their lives. Turning into the serene cul-de-sac, it now felt like her life had come to an end.

Walking in her front door, Alice noticed three things. First, there was someone else in the house she had thought would be empty. Second, she didn't know the slender dark haired figure sleeping on her couch. Third, her living room is a mess, complete with left over pepperoni pizza and used condoms on the coffee-table.

"What the...", she stopped speaking as the door behind her flung open. Her startled looking brother Edward stood frozen in the doorway. His coppery hair a ruffled mess, his bright green eyes filled with fear. He was holding a brown grocery bag.

"Sis, you're back.." He straightened his shoulders and walked in, closing the door behind him. "I thought you wouldn't be here for another five days."

Alice just looked at her brother for an uncomfortable moment. "Yes, well... Riley broke it off, so I took an early flight back." she snapped and let out a sigh. Edward moved toward her putting his bag on the ground.

"Seriously? What the hell happened?" he asked, a sad frown forming on his face.

Alice didn't want to talk to her little brother about any of it. Actually, she had wanted nothing more than to come home to her clean empty house and curl up in a ball. A plan, which had been meticulously ruined by her brother and what seemed to be a girl on her couch.

"Never mind that now, what the hell is going on in here? Why are you here?" she spun around facing her living room. "And better yet, why is there a girl sleeping on my couch?"

Edward's cheeks flushed red, he stumbled forward a few paces and than realised what Alice had said. He let out an involuntary nervous chuckle and started pushing Alice towards the kitchen gently. "I'll explain it all, and we'll talk. But first get yourself a nice cup of tea while I get rid of my... ehm... friend."

"Edward, no! I'll make a pot of tea, but than I'm going to take it into my living room, and have a talk with you AND your friend. So you have five minutes to get her decent!" Alice was livid. Not only had he broken into her house at the worst possible time, he was trying to hide something from her.

Edward's face turned pale. "You want to eh... you don't want me to eh... you eh... I-I... we..."

"Get her to get dressed Edward, I'll be there in five. And for god's sake, clean up your filth!" said Alice, turning around and going into the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Twilight, I just puzzle with S. Meyers incredible pieces.**

* * *

><p><em>God, oh god... <em>Edward's mind was in overdrive. _Why did she have to come back. I have to get rid of Alec, Alice can't see him. She'll tell dad, I'm dead... _He sprinted to the couch and quickly put the condoms in an empty bag of crisps.

"Alec... Alec, get up! You have to go now! Alice is here! Alec!" he whispered frantically to the boy on the couch. "Alec!" The boy stirred and slowly opened his eyes.

"Wha... Whut?"

Edward was losing it. "Alec get up, get dressed, leave. She thinks you're a girl, you have to go before she gets back in here!" Alec nearly jumped off the couch, reaching for his jeans.

"What is she doing here? I thought you said she wouldn't be back this week!"

"Yes, well, she is, now get your ass out of here!" Edward replied.

Alec swiftly got dressed and was about to disappear quietly through the garden doors when Alice walked in. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" The boys froze in their steps, their backs to the tiny woman. Scared to turn around and face the reality of the situation.

Edwards composed himself first and spoke. "Sorry Alice, my friend really doesn't feel comfortable meeting you like this." He hoped his sister would let it slide, but he could've known she wouldn't.

"Sit down!" Alice said as Edward heard the rattling of a teapot and cups being placed on the coffee-table. He nervously fumbled his hands while turning around. His heart pounding, closely watching Alice while Alec also turns to face her. His stomach turns as he sees Alice realizing the long dark hair belongs to a boy. "Edward, what the hell?"

Alice threw her arms in the air in defeat and sat down only to jump up again. She picked up a bottle of lube from the chair she had tried to sit on and dropped it quickly. "My god Edward! You were using my house as a fuckpad?"

Edward woke up from his catatonic stare. "We didn't go anywhere near your bedroom, I promise Alice, I just... We couldn't... With dad at home... I-I..."

Alice ignored him and rambled on, "And since when are you even gay? Why didn't you tell me?"

Alice let out a sigh and sat down on a clean looking chair. "I trusted you Edward, I thought you trusted me too?"

Edward examined her face, she looked very tired, exhausted actually. "Ally? Are you OK? I mean... of course you're not OK, but is there anything I can do for you?"

"I don't know Edward, I need a moment. I need... I'm going to take a shower. Can you please clean up this mess before I get back downstairs?" Alice stood up.

"Yeah..." Edward whispered barely audible while she walked away.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you are enjoying my little fiction. Please let me know by reviewing. I am looking for pre-readers to exchange idea's with and Beta's to help me make my dabbles readable!<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Are you still with me? I'm glad. I am writing a couple of chapters back to back. I have no beta or pre-reader, I would like to, so let me know if you're interested.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just loved S. Meyers boys so much I couldn't help myself.**

* * *

><p>Alice leaned her back against the wall for a minute. How did her life turn upside down with the speed of light? She had been ready, ready to start a life with Riley. Now she was alone, and she wasn't ready for that at all. And what was with Edward?<p>

A couple of years back he got into a fight with his best friend Mike. He started dating and Edward complained Mike had forgotten about him and never had time for him any more. I had wondered if maybe Edward felt more than just friendship for Mike, but he had said no. And when he started dating Bella, I let the idea go. And now her 17 year old brother was using her house as a motel, with a guy. Didn't Edward trust her enough to tell her he was gay?

Voices were coming from the living room. "Alec, help me out here, I want this clean and fresh when she comes back."

"I don't care what you want Ed.."

Edward growled,"Don't call me Ed!" It sounded like someone was kicking the table.

"I'll call you whatever I want Ed. I'm done with this. You know I don't want people to know about it, and now your sister knows. I told you before and I'll say it again. I am not gay, I don't love you, whatever this is is fun, but that's all it is. Fuck Ed, I'm not sitting here having tea with your fucking sister!"

Alice quickly ran up the stairs as she heard someone walk towards the hallway. In the safety of her bathroom she took off her clothes and turned on the shower. Once the hot water was flowing down her back she finally cried. She cried silently, for what felt like an hour, before she turned off the water and got out. She dried herself and put on a pair of Riley's old sweats he had left there. They still smelled like him.

Coming down the stairs her stomach growled. "Hungry?" Edward smiled at her tentatively.

"I could eat", she answered softly. Together they walked to the kitchen and Edward fixed them tuna sandwiches. They ate in silence.

"Ally..." Edward started as she was swallowing down her last bite. "Ally I'm really sorry, I know I let you down big time and I'll make it up to you, I really will, if you'll let me. I packed my stuff and I'll be out of your hair right now if you want me to be. Can you forgive me?" He looked genuinely guilty examining her face from under his long lashes. She was still angry though. More hurt than angry actually.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gay?"

"Because I'm not sure I am." He let out a frustrated moan.

"I was confused I liked Mike, but than you asked me and I freaked out. I started dating girls, and after a while I thought I liked Bella. But than she introduced me to Alec and I was confused all over again. And when she dumped me, well... I know I told you I was heartbroken and all, but I was actually relieved. The thing that got me heartbroken was that I now wouldn't see Alec any more." Edward stood up and went to the sink.

Staring out the window he sighed again. "I didn't want to tell you because of dad. He's going to kill me you know. Are you going to tell him?" He turned to face her with a look of sheer anguish on his face. Alice's heart ached for her little brother, their father was an ass and she understood the fear, growing in Edwards eyes as she stayed silent.

Their father had treated their mother badly when she was a child. Their mother Esmé had been forced to marry him by her parents because she was pregnant with Emmett. Their father Aro had been in love with Esmé for a very long time, and when her boyfriend bailed on her he stepped in to claim her as his wife.

He had beaten Emmett badly, because he was not his son. And as their mother tried to protect her son, Aro would tell her she was a whore. And she would drink her pain away every night.

When Alice went to college, Esmé met Carlisle, who helped her get sober and leave her husband. Unfortunately the courts granted Aro primary custody over 10 year old Edward. His mother being an alcoholic.

"No, I'm not going to tell him." Alice said as Edward started breathing again. She hadn't noticed he had held his breath the entire time. "Did you really think I would?"

Shame spread over his face. "Yes, but I guess I shouldn't have."

Alice stood up from her chair and walked to Edward, pulling him into a tight hug. "I love you honey, there's nothing you could do to change that." He put his arms around her and gave her a squeeze. "And you don't have to go anywhere, you can stay with me for a while."

* * *

><p><strong>I promise Edward will meet Jasper soon! For now, please review if you are or aren't liking the words! Thanks!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight, I just let my imagination run wild.**

* * *

><p>Edward sat at the kitchen table having breakfast as Alice walked in. "You want me to drive you to school Edward?" He looked up and flashed her an endearing smile.<p>

"Would you? Alec drove me here and my car is still at home."

"Where does dad think you are by the way?" Alice asked him.

"He thinks I was staying at Mike's over the weekend, but Ill call to say I'm staying with you for a while. As if he'd care."

"Ok, well, we're leaving in 15 minutes, We'll go by dad's to pick up your car." He gave her another smile.

"Thanks Ally."

Half an hour later Edward drove his car onto school grounds. The parking lot was still fairly empty, but he saw Alec's car in it's regular spot. _Good, hope he'll talk to me after yesterday's fiasco. _Alec had walked out on him, leaving Edward to clean up the mess they made. It hurt thinking about Alec, he wanted to be able to really be with him. Like he had been with Bella. _Not very likely _he thought as he got out of the car.

He saw Alec as he rounded the corner. The boy stood up and walked the opposite direction. "Wait Alec, hold up." Edward went after him. When he nearly caught up Alec stopped in his tracks.

"What do you want from me Edward? I told you I'm done with this."

"Please Alec, Alice won't tell anyone. I know you aren't in love with me, but I'm not ready for this to be over."

"Seriously Ed, I really couldn't care less about what you're ready for." Alec replied looking annoyed. He started to walk away again.

"Please?" Alec paused as Edward spoke, but continued on regardless.

First period dragged on for ages, while Edward tried not to think about Alec, failing horribly. Second period he dragged himself to Biology where he sat down next to Mike. "Hey Edward, where have you been? Your dad called the house asking for you. I figure you told him you were staying at my place, so I told him you were in the shower. I called, went straight to voice mail. Met a nice chick?" Edward eyed Alec who stiffened in his seat two rows up.

"Yeah, one of those fleeting things, you meet, you fuck and than she dumps you." Mike chuckled next to him.

"Those are the best, you don't have to go through all the drama."

Mike went on talking about his own weekend, but Edward didn't hear him any more. Jessica just walked in with the most beautiful creature Edward had ever laid eyes on. He had curly hair down to his jaw line, the colour of honey. He had a slender build, a little thin, but Edward could see his muscles through the plain blue longsleeve he was wearing. And his smile, oh god, he was lighting the room. He turned his face toward Edward, like he felt his stare. Their eyes met, and for a second the boy's eyes widened, until his face turned into a frown and the he turned his head to face Jessica. Edward felt heat spreading from is stomach. His face flushed and he got hard.

"Settle down everyone." called Mr. Banner, "everyone this is Jasper Whitlock, he just moved here from Texas, let's all make him feel at home."

The sexiest voice Edward ever heard said; "Thank you Mr Banner, Sir." Our teacher waved him away.

"Take your seat next to Jessica, I believe you've met." The heat in Edwards body turned up a notch. Jessica sat right in front of Mike, so Jasper would be sitting right in front of him. "Right, if you could all open your books to page 68, today's topic is..." Jasper strolled down the aisle, his eyes meeting Edward's again. The frown was back in an instant, and before Edward could smile at him, the boy quickly averted his eyes.

Alec turned his head to Edward, but he didn't see, he only had eyes for this blond wonder sitting down in front of him. Alec sighed frustrated and got his book from his bag. It hit the table with a blow. Edward looked up in confusion. He eyed the back of Alec's head. _What was that about? _he wondered, but didn't really give it a second thought.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading this. And please, please review and let me know what you think.<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you all for still reading. And thank you for the nice reviews! Still posting them as I write them. Writing about your favourite boys is definitely a good way to spend a sick day in bed. So on to the next chapter. I'm excited because at this point I'm not entirely sure what will happen. Still no beta, so any grammar and/or spelling errors are still mine. I'm trying to keep them to a minimum. Also trying to keep my GB English out of this. A Texan certainly doesn't say 'Ghastly'!**

**I do not own Twilight, I'm just lending S. Meyers boys for my little fiction.**

* * *

><p>This day couldn't have started any worse for Jasper. They had already moved across the country, leaving behind his friends, his girlfriend, his childhood home and the memories of a life with his father still in it. And now as he stepped outside the house he slipped on a patch of moss and fell into a puddle of water. "Shit" he cursed under his breath.<p>

"I heard that" his momma called from the porch. _Well at least she seems a little less sad._

His father died a year ago, and his momma had been depressed since. A few weeks ago she decided she wanted to live closer to her brother Peter and his sons, the only family they had left. So now they lived in a tiny town 30 minutes from Seattle.

He drove his car to his new school. _Of course Rose wouldn't have to switch schools, she was already going to college in Seattle. _A car came from the opposite direction, swaying. It almost hit him, but he managed to drive his car into the ditch far enough to avoid a collision. He sat there for a moment, hoping his heart would calm down, before driving on. But as he paddled the gas the car wouldn't move. _Just my luck, now the freaking car is stuck in the mud._

Another car stopped next to his, a girl getting out. She knocked on his window and he opened the door. "Hey, you got car trouble?"

"Yes, some idiot drove me off the road and now I'm stuck in the mud." The girl gave him a broad smile.

"Well, can I offer you a lift stranger? You must be the new kid in school." Jasper looked stunned for a moment, but composed himself.

"Yes, I am. It's very nice to meet you miss..."

"Jessica, Jessica Stanley."

"Well I am Jasper Whitlock, and I'd love to take a lift to school."

By the time they pulled into the school's parking lot Jasper regretted taking the ride. His first impression of the girl was good, but during the 10 minute drive she turned out to be very obnoxious. She gossiped the whole way about people he didn't even know. And besides that she kept grabbing his leg every time she thought she said something funny. Which she didn't.

She than walked him into the administrative office and told the secretary she'd show him to his classrooms. Luckily first period he had calculus, and she had English. Though she promised him to pick him up for they second period biology class.

Calculus was rather boring, he had no trouble with numbers. The girl next to him, Bella had trouble with it though, so he spent the hour explaining it to her.

When the bell rang he packed his books quickly, hoping he could avoid Jessica, who was standing right outside the door. "I got to leave English a little early so you wouldn't have to wait for me!" she hooked her arm into his. _Great! _he thought as he walked with her to their next class.

Jessica was telling him some story about kinds that would be in their biology class but he wasn't listening. They walked in the door as she smiled up at him. There was a question in her eyes, and he really didn't want to be rude. He gave her a dazzling smile, the one he usually saved for his Momma. At that moment he felt a pair of eyes on him. The smile still on his face he turned to see who was staring at him.

That's when he saw him. He was exquisite. Thick wild looking hair in a rusty copper colour. And the greenest eyes he ever saw. He could swim in those eyes, he wanted to kiss those eyes. _Wait, what? _A dark frown crossed his face. _What the hell Jasper, get a hold on yourself, that's a guy you were just thinking about!_

He turned his face to the teacher introducing him, he thanked the man and started towards his assigned seat, next to Jessica. _Uch..._

He took a quick glance at the boy with the green eyes, he was looking back at him, and Jasper felt his dick swell. _What the hell! _he averted his eyes and sat next to Jessica, still feeling the boy's stare on his back. He really didn't want to think about what just happened, but the uncomfortable situation in his jeans forced him. Until a loud bang broke the strain of thoughts and he opened his book.

* * *

><p><strong>Poor Jasper, that's got to make him a little confused. Hoping you still like what I'm writing. Let me know by reviewing!<strong>

**Also sorry for all the story alerts due to me editing out some grammatical and spelling errors.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Next one is up, had some crazy dreams last night to put into writing!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just have my way with S. Meyers boys.**

* * *

><p>At the end of the forth period Mike hit Edward in the shoulder. "Hey, wake up, where's your head at? That must have been some weekend."<p>

Edward shrugged. "Don't get me started, let's grab some lunch." He started out the door, but Mike stopped him.

"Edward, you really want to stop staring at dudes man!"

Edward looked perplexed. "Excuse me?"

Mike shrug his shoulders. "No really, you've been staring at that Alec guy for weeks, and today you're staring at the new kid." He chuckled. "I mean, I know you dig chicks, but it's weird. If I didn't know you better, I'd think you were gay." And with that he stalked off towards the cafeteria.

Edward still standing in the classroom doorway felt flustered. Seriously, this couldn't be happening. If Mike had noticed, soon other people would be noticing.

"Hey man, are you just going to stand there?" Edward turned around, baffled by the southern drawl.

"S-sorry!" He stumbled backwards from the door opening and tripped. He would've fallen flat on his ass if Jasper hadn't grabbed his arm to keep him up.

Back on his feet Edward pulled his arm back. Jasper's touch still burning his skin, the warmth of it moving straight to his cock. Jasper narrowed his eyes and opened his mouth, as if starting to say something. Edward held his breath, but Jasper closed his mouth again and it turned into a thin line. Whatever he wanted to say, he clearly thought better of it.

Jessica slapped them on their backs. "Come on boys, lets go, before Mike eats everything." Jasper let out a weird sound, somewhere between a gasp and a giggle. Edward shifted uncomfortably , his jeans still tighter than normal. _Hu__rray for shoulder bags!_

The three of them walked to the cafeteria, Jessica put her arms around both the boys' shoulders, leaning in her head between theirs. Edward felt Jasper's shoulder pressed against his, he let out a moan. Both Jessica and Jasper twisted their heads to look at him and he felt his blood rising to his cheeks. "What? I got boobs in my back, and pretty huge ones at that!"

Jessica let go of him and smacked the back of his head. "Yeah, well, if you weren't such a prick all the time, you might score a little more often."

Jasper slid one arm around Jessica's waist, and pulled her closer. "Will you be sharing a table with me Jessica?" he says as his other hand opens the cafeteria door. Edward felt a sharp stab going through his chest.

They all sat down at Mike's table, and Mike shoots Edward a scrutinizing look. "What's with you?"

"Jess just hit me." Mike laughed.

"What did you do, grab her ass?"

Edward took a bite from the pizza he got and mumbled "Yeah, something like that."

He let his eyes wander off, resting on Jasper and Jessica, who seem to be caught up in each other. Jasper flicked his eyes at him, with an annoyed expression on his face.

Edward swallowed hard. _Oh my god, he probably noticed me staring at him... Look away Edward, look away! _But he has trouble turning his head.

Mike pokes him. "Come on dude, you're scaring me."

"Sorry man, I just had a really weird weekend, I'm dead tired and a little hung over."

The last few hours went by without any hint of excitement. Just piles of assigned homework and long gazes out the windows. Though Alec kept looking at him, which was really weird. Alec never ever looked at him, at least not while in school. The boy usually acted like Edward didn't exist.

The school was almost empty now, while Edward walked to his locker. Thoughts about Alec's strange glares still occupying his mind. _Think of the devil. _he thought as Alec came around the corner.

"Follow me!" he heard as they passed, so Edward turned around, acting like he forgot something. Alec went into a boys bathroom and Edward quickly followed. As soon as he walked through the door he got dragged into a stall and rushed up against the door.

"What the hell are you doing Alec? I thought you were done with this? I-I... We're in school, come on ma..." His words got stuck in his throat, as Alec moved his tongue over his Adam's apple.

"I changed my mind!" Alec growled, sending vibrations all through Edward's body. He was damn hard, had been all day long and his resistance got ripped of, together with his jacket. "I don't care we're in school right now Ed, Fuck! I just really have to have you, right... fucking... now...!" he emphasised the words by bucking his dick against Edward's hip.

* * *

><p><strong>I know, I'm horrible. But I promise the next chapter is coming up fast. In the meantime, review, review, review. And if you see any bad spelling or grammar, please let me know!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**I don't really like Alec all that much, but I am giving you a bit of his point of view. Basically to get his character a bit more clear, and clarify why he does what he does.**

**Thank you all for still reading this and the for the reviews! The mistakes on here are still all mine. Mostly due to me not having a beta nor a pre-reader. I'm trying my best to sift all the errors out.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just have these dreams about S. Meyers boys I got to share.**

* * *

><p>Alec pushed himself up against Edward a little harder. He was actually planning on letting the little fuck sweat for a couple of days, but than he goes and gawks at the new guy all day. It's not like he was jealous, for that you had to actually care, and Alec didn't care about Edward. Pffff, no, he ain't no sissy boy or something, he was just horny often and Edward had a nice little tight ass.<p>

"Oh I'm definitely going to Fuck you, right here, right now!" he moaned into Edwards ear, while unbuckling his belt. He opened his jeans and pushed the boy's head down to his cock. He rested his back against the side of the stall while Edward slides his boxers down. A his escapes from his lips as Edward blows hot air over the head of his now thriving member. "You little fuck, you're mine, all mine!"

He feels a tongue flick his balls and Edward takes the side of his shaft into his mouth. Going from base to top, Edward moans, sending shivers down Alec's spine. Hands grab his ass and pull his hips closer. Edward slides his tongue over his slit where pre-cum had already formed, just before he takes Alec into his mouth entirely. As his dick hits the back of Edward's throat, the boy swallows around him, making his eyes roll to the back of his head.

_This isn't going to take long like this, but I'm not coming inside his mouth! _Alec thinks as he pulls Edward up by his hair. He nearly rips open Edwards jeans and flips him around, pushing him back up against the stall door. He quickly takes a condom from the pocket of his jacket and rips open the pack. He puts it on and spits onto his hand.

No way he's going to take it much longer. He wets his cock with the saliva in his hand and leads it up against Edwards tight entrance. With one shove he buries himself deeply inside. Edward squirms and tenses his muscle around Alec's dick. _That feels so fucking good! _Alec thinks and he moans. Beyond caring how Edward is feeling he starts moving in and out, picking up the pace.

Alec feels the explosion ripping through as he thrusts deep inside the little fuck. He leans up against Edwards back, catching his breath, before sliding out and removing the condom. Without another word he walks out of the bathroom, leaving Edward panting and throbbing.

Alec smiles to himself. _Definitely still mine! _he thinks as he walks to his car and drives off.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, now I really dislike Alec. Starting this I wanted him to be insecure and taking it out on others, but I changed my mind. He's just an outright ass.<strong>

**Thanks for reading! And please make my day by reviewing my little fiction!**


	8. Chapter 8

**So yeah, Edward didn't resist Alec, unfortunately. He really didn't have a good day today. Let's hope that'll change.**

**Thanks for still reading and reviewing!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just mess up S. Meyers boys and than try and make it right again.**

* * *

><p>Edward slowly pulled up his pants, letting out a groan. He had not been ready for the rough penetration he just had. And with that, Alec had given him no time to adjust at all. It had hurt a lot, it still did. He stumbled to the sink, splashed some water over his face and looked at himself in the mirror.<p>

_God Edward! _he said to himself, _why do you still put up with that guy? _He really didn't know. After Bella had introduced them, he had dreamt about Alec for months. Every time her cousin hung out with them, he felt aroused, and not because of Bella. They would have the best sex after Alec left, while Edward was thinking about him.

When Bella dumped him, he was afraid he wouldn't spend time with Alec any more. But much to his surprise, Alec had called his house and asked if he wanted to come to a game with him and 'the guys'. Though there never were any guys, and they had gone to some deserted shed in the woods. After he had given head for the very first time in his life, the smile of a fool in love still on his face, Alec had crushed his bliss.

"You know Ed, I will really have some fun having my way with you." he had said. "Just don't go all gooey on me, I'm not your sissy boyfriend. I mean, you're a hot little thing, and I'll fuck your brains out, but I'm not gay. So don't go falling in love with me, as I sure as hell won't fall in love with you. Got that?"

It had been to late. Edward was already in love with Alec, and he would almost agree to anything as long as he could be with him. Well not _be _with him, but at least be physically with him. "I'm so fucked up!" Edward said out loud while turning away from the mirror.

As Edward left the bathroom he saw Jasper and Jessica come out of the administrative office. He had his arm around Jessica's shoulder as he turned his head. Their eyes met for a second before Jasper quickly turned back and planted a kiss on Jessica's cheek. Jessica giggled and placed her hand on Jaspers ass. _W__hat an incredible ass. _Edward thought gazing after them.

His phone rang and he checked the called ID. "Fuck!" he cursed as he answered the call. "Hey dad, what is it?"

_"Where the hell are you? I tried to call you the whole weekend, but I only got your voice mail!" _

"Yeah sorry dad, I forgot to take my charger to Mike's. What did you need me for?"

_"I need you to pick up some shit and stay with that bitch and her fucking doctor. I got company for a while, and I don't need your sorry ass around!" _Edward let out a relieved sigh.

"Not a problem dad, I ran into Alice and she asked me to stay with her for a while, so I'll just go there." Edward wasn't really expecting a loving reply, but he was surprised that his father just hung up without so much as a goodbye.

He would go by his house and pick up some clean clothes and school books quickly, before going to Alice's place. _Oh man Alice! _he remembered the reason she was home already. He had been so wrapped up in his own little teenage drama that he forgot she was going through something much worse.

He drove his car to the nearest grocery store, and picked up everything he needed for some chicken Marsala, his sister's favourite. His ass throbbing painfully the entire time. At home he filled a duffel bag and drove to the city. Back to his sister's cosy brownstone, a safe haven for a messed up teenager like himself.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm guessing he's that guy. The guy that disregards his own troubles when his loved ones need him. The guy that feels guilty if he forgets.<strong>

**Question: Want more Edward, or more Jasper? Let me know!**

**Hope you loved it! And hope you review even more!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Jasper it is!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just like to swim in the world of words S. Meyer created.**

* * *

><p><em>Fuck me! <em>Jasper thought as he closed the door to his bedroom behind him. He threw his bag in the corner and let himself fall on top of his three-quarter bed. He let the day run through his head, trying to stay clear of those beautiful green eyes. It wasn't working, he couldn't forget those deep moss coloured pools of... "Fuck!"

He seriously didn't need to think about him. Not about his eyes, not about his lush red lips, not about the flawless pale skin that hugged his cheekbones... "FUCK!" He pulled the pillow over his head.

Jessica, yes, thoughts about Jessica were safe. If you ignored the obnoxious words that came out of her mouth, she was rather pretty. Her hair was soft, though the colour of it wasn't that interesting. The boring ash blond lock seemed pale compared to the orange gold glow the sun created in the beautiful boy's hair.

"OH FUCK THIS!" Jasper slammed his fist against the wall, skinning his knuckles against the plaster. He didn't care. At least it would distract his mind from unwanted thoughts about that guy. _A guy for god's sake, have I seriously lost my mind? _

He heard his momma come up the stars. "I heard that!" she called. "And if I hear more of it, you can pray to God he forgives you, because I sure as hell won't. There's no language like that in here!" she reached the top of the stairs and lightly knocked on his door. "Now come out and give your momma a kiss, how was your first day of school?"

His momma was a very strict but very loving woman, tiny but fearless. He worked so hard every day on making her happy. That had turned out to be an impossible task this last year, but moving here had put a little lightness back into her stride. He opened the door and pulled her into a warm hug. Kissing the top of his mother's head he sighed, hell would have to freeze over before he disappointed his momma.

She patted his back and freed herself from his arms. "Where's your car dear? I didn't see it pulling up." Jasper groaned.

"It's being pulled out of a ditch as we speak. I got ran off the road and it got stuck in the mud. A girl gave me a lift to and from school."

"A girl eh? Was she cute?" his mother asked. Jasper flinched involuntarily at the thought of Jessica.

"I guess so, she might become my girlfriend, she likes me." He gave her the dazzling smile she loved so much. A little teeth and a smirk in his eyes.

She pinched his cheek. "Go wash your hands, dinner is in five!"

He stepped back into his room. What the hell was happening to him, he was _so _not into guys, he couldn't be, could he? "Fuck NO!" he barked. A bang came from the bathroom down the hall and remembering his momma's words he added. "Sorry, sorry, I'm praying, I'm praying!"

After dinner he decided to take a walk. "I'll be home for 'Castle'!" he called out to his mother. They loved watching detectives together and Castle had been their newest addiction.

The cold evening air couldn't clear his clouded mind. The sharp breeze couldn't blow out the thoughts about the boy with the incredible green eyes. Not the thoughts about his lean but muscled body, nor the thoughts of using his tongue to explore the strong lines in his beautiful face.

He definitely needed to get laid. He didn't really care for Jessica, but she was sure as hell interested. Yes, a girlfriend was just what he needed. He just wished those cursed eyes wouldn't keep staring at him. It made him anxious. Well no, it made him outright horny! _Definitely need a girlfriend! _he thought to himself!

* * *

><p><strong>Do help me out by reviewing, so I know I'm doing something right or wrong! Plus it puts a smile on my face!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you for the reviews! :D I get to even brush up on my French reading them. Though I'm not that good. I just hope they say what I think they say! ;)**

**Credit where credit is due; I got the unintended pun from a story by Kgq 'The Best Part Of Me Was Always You'**

**I'm still reading it, but it is very good!**

**I don't own Twilight, S. Meyers boys are just fabulous, I had to write about them.**

* * *

><p>When Alice came home she was greeted by an amazing smell. As she followed her nose her eyes fell upon the war zone in the kitchen and she couldn't help but smile. Her endearing little brother was standing next to the sink, a pan of rice in his hands and flour in his hair. As he heard her chuckle he turned his head and threw her a wide smile. "I made you chicken!" he said.<p>

"I can see that." Alice replied. "Did it put up much of a fight?" Edward looked around him as if he only just noticed the mess and his smile turned crooked.

"I'll clean it up, don't worry! Could you set out some plates?"

She walked to him and kissed him on the cheek. "You're the best, you know that right?" His smile fell slightly, Alice wondered why, but he turned away from her putting the pan down.

They sat down and Edward flinched. "So, how was you day?" He lifted his head, but his eyes remained focussed on his plate.

"Fine, I guess. How was yours?"

Alice frowned, something must have happened, he wasn't usually this evasive. "My day sucked actually. The shop is still closed of course, I'm not opening till next week, but I took some time cleaning out the store-room."

Alice owned a little boutique, where she designed and sold wedding dresses. Though the sight of silky white fabric meant for days of love reminded her of the pain she was in. Besides, Riley had only recently fixed up the place, and the dark wood panelling on the walls reminded her of him. Working hard in just his jeans, bare chested.

Edward shifted in his seat again, his face crumbled like he was in pain. "Edward? What's wrong?" Alice asked him.

"Nothing, I don't want to talk about it."

"Edward Esther Masen!" That at least got his attention, Alice knew her brother hated his middle name.

"Don't call me that!" he snared.

"Than tell me what's going on. Please?"

"It's nothing, I was stupid, today just sucked, ok?" She stared at him, waiting for him to go on. He sighed frustrated. "I just don't get it, me and Alec have a great weekend and than you come home and he bails. Than this morning I try to talk to him and he says he's through with me. Than out of nothing this afternoon he pulls me into a bathroom and says he changed his mind." He looked her in the eyes for a second and bent his head. Adding barely audible "And than he fucked me."

Alice pulled up an eyebrow, she really didn't like this Alec. "And you didn't want him to."

Edward squirmed. "I did, but not like that." He spoke so softly Alice had trouble hearing him.

"He hurt you?" He looked up, there were tears in his eyes.

"I don't know what to do Ally, I don't want this, but I don't want to lose him either."

Alice stood up and rushed around the table. She put her arms around her brother, who looked like a broken little boy. "Do you want him? Or do you want someone? It's ok to want someone, but please don't let it be someone who hurts you. You're to good for that." She hugged him, while he let out a sob.

"Ally? Can you be in love with two people at a time?" Edward was looking at his hands.

"I don't know. Who do you think you're in love with?"

"Well Alec obviously." Alice growled. "But there's this guy, a new guy, Jasper. I think I'm starting to fall for him, he hate's me though." She took Edwards hands between hers.

"Let's get this straight, no pun intended. First of all, I don't think you are in love with Alec. Secondly, he couldn't hate you Eddy, you're way to cute for that."

She picked up the empty plates and walked to the sink. "You know what? I'll help you clean this mess and than we'll curl up on the couch and watch some tv." He stood up and together they cleaned the kitchen in silence. Every now and than she pulled Edward into a hug.

Alice made them a cup of cocoa and as she picked up the remote control she asked "What do you want to watch honey?" Edward pulled the blanket over his legs.

"Castle." he answered.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm a sucker for stories where two people do the same things without them knowing. Sorry.<strong>

**Please review, I really appreciate it!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I do like the multiple points of view stories. Sorry if it's giving you a whiplash!**

**Sorry if I haven't replied to your review yet, I have been very busy writing, but I do appreciate it, so I WILL respond!**

**I do not own Twilight, It's S. Meyers, so don't kill the messenger!**

* * *

><p>As he walked up to school Thursday morning Mike saw the new kid Jasper standing next to a blue Nissan. His arm loosely around Jessica's shoulder. <em>Seriously, in town for mere weeks and already he's got himself a girlfriend. <em>At least it was Jessica, she wasn't really girlfriend material. Usually she fucked a guy and dumped him right after, wasn't interested in dating.

Jasper was a cool guy though. They had talked a bit during lunch hour the previous day, and they liked the same bands and all. He and his mother had just moved from Texas, and Mike guessed he missed the place. _Well, there's no harm in making the guy feel welcome. Maybe he wants to come to the beach with us this Saturday._

He walked up to the guy as Jessica stalked off with her friends. "Hey man, I see Jess got her hooks in you!"

Jasper shrugged. "Yeah, I'm not sure I'm happy about it though."

Mike raised his eyebrow at him. "You seemed quite happy just now." Jasper looked him in the eyes.

"Well, I'd like to date someone, but she's kind of annoying, you know?"

Mike chuckled. "Yeah, I know _all _about it. I used to date her. Well date, she doesn't really date, she just fucks around to be honest."

Jasper picked up his bag and they started towards the school together. "Jasper, a bunch of us are going to the beach on Saturday, want to tag along?"

"Ehm, sure I guess."

"Cool. We're gathering up at Tyler's place at 10, he's got a van. It's the big yellow house on Main Street."

"Yeah, I've seen the place. I'll be there."

They walked into their calculus class and sat down. Jasper sat next to Bella in the seats in front of Mike.

"Hey Bells, Had a nice evening yesterday? I heard you had a violin recital." Mike had been in love with Bella for ages. But he couldn't ask her out, not after she dumped Edward and broke his heart. Bella smiled at him. _I love it when she smiles like that. Like I'm her favourite person in the whole world. _

"I did, but how did you know?"

Because he basically stalked her of course. But he couldn't tell her that. He shrugged. "I think I heard your dad tell my mum at the store. Did it go well?" Of course he knew she had played beautifully, as he had been there, in the back of the theatre.

"It was ok. I'm no Joshua Bell of course."

"I bet you will become just as good as him, if not better!" He smiled at her. She quickly hid behind her hair, but not before he glimpsed the blush on her face.

"I'd love to hear you play sometimes!" Jasper told Bella. Dread rising in his chest. Ok, he couldn't go out with her, but he didn't like the idea of anyone else dating her. He quickly spoke.

"Yeah, so would I, maybe we can come to your next recital?" She opened her mouth, but snapped it shut as the teacher asked for silence.

Second period was boring as ever. Edward had been really silent since his breakup with Bella. He usually spent the hour stuck in his head. And he had noticed him staring at the back of Alec's head. He had thought that this was because he was Bella's cousin. But last Monday he had turned his stare to Jasper, which was kind of freaky. Edward was acting weird.

Mike looked at his friend, who had his face turned to Jasper. Seriously this had to stop. "Jasper could you pass me the alcohol? Ours is empty." Jasper turned towards them with the bottle. He took a peek at Edward, who swallowed hard. Jasper bit his lip and Edward quickly looked at his book.

Mike took the bottle and poured some alcohol over his cotton bud. "Thanks man!" he said as he returned the bottle. Edward shifted in his seat, and Mike looked down. He had a freaking hard on. _Oh... my... god...! _Mike gasped and Edward looked up. As he saw realization in Mike's eyes, his face turned red and he lightly shook his head.

He had probably known for a while now, but Mike had ignored it. His friend couldn't be gay, he had dated girls, he had dated Bella. It wasn't possible, Edward had been heartbroken when she broke up with him. But Mike could no longer ignore what was right in front of him. Edward had been looking at Jasper and he had gotten hard. One and one equals two and two meant his best friend played for the other team.

* * *

><p><strong>So will Mike still be Edwards friend? Will he keep his secret? And will he get his Bella?<strong>

**Who the hell knows?**

**Please review, I'd be ever so pleased!**


	12. Chapter 12

**So Edwards closet was kind of accidentally yanked open. Hope you're still reading and liking the story.**

**I don't own twilight, S. Meyer does. And I'm running out of ways to say this.**

* * *

><p>The bell rang to end the second period and Edward ran. "Edward!" he heard Mike call after him, but he was already halfway through the door. <em>No... no no no...! God no! <em>He was in his car only a minute later, head on the steering wheel.

His phone started vibrating in his pocket. He looked at the caller ID, Mike. "Fuck!" he cried out. He put the keys in the ignition, starting his car. A quick knock on his car window made him look up. Bella. He let down the window. "What do you want?" he barked at her.

She looked startled. "I saw you running out the door. Are you ok?"

"Leave me alone!" He started closing the window, just keeping it together by an inch.

Bella opened the car door. "Edward! What's going on?" He couldn't hold it in any longer and started sobbing. She put her arms around him. "What did he do?" Edward looked up in confusion, trying to meet her eyes through his tears. "Alec, what did he do?" His confusion was complete.

"What?"

"Oh, come on Edward, I may be naïve, but I'm not stupid! I know you're in love with him, why do you think I broke us up?"

"I-I... it's not... wa... no, Alec... this is not about him." Edward muttered.

Bella raised an eyebrow. "Then what on earth happened?" He tried to wrap his mind around what she was saying.

"Y-you know I'm gay?" Bella sighed.

"Like I said, not stupid."

"Oh..." he replied, not knowing what else to say.

He stared out the window and saw Mike coming towards them. Edward tensed and Bella followed his stare. "I think Mike just figured it out." he whispered, anxiety showing on his face. She pulled away from him and he turned the key, the silence following was filled with unspoken fear.

"Hey Bells." Mike said as he reached them. Bella nodded. "Edward? Can I talk to you for a minute?" Bella squeezed his shoulder and walked away quietly. Mike got to the other side of the car and slipped into the passenger's seat. "I don't get it." Mike simply said, his eyes on Bella as she reached the school doors. He turned his head towards Edward who hadn't said a word. "Seriously dude, I don't get it!" Mike raised his voice.

"What the hell don't you get Mike?" Edward yelled. "Yes, I like dick! There, I've said it, are you fucking happy now?" Mike's eyes widened at the anger in Edwards voice. He turned to face the front of the school again.

"You could've told me..." he replied softly. "You _should _have told me..." Edward didn't know what to say to that, so he said nothing. They sat in the car together in silence for what felt like an hour. Finally Mike faced Edward. "So are you coming to the beach Saturday?" Edward looked up at Mike from under his lashes.

"Yeah..." a tentative smile forming on his mouth.

"Good! Tyler's place at 10." With that Mike stepped out of the car and walked back to the school building.

Edward checked the dashboard clock. He still had 15 minutes before fourth period. He leaned his head back, let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding and closed his eyes. Mike didn't hate him.

He got to class just in time and Mike was sitting at their table, staring at the back of Bella's head. He sat down quickly. "So can I now ask Bella to go out with me?" Edward gasped in surprise.

* * *

><p><strong>All that fear and dread for nothing. So, now, how to get me a honey blond angel? *grin*<strong>

**Please review and share your opinion with me. Make a girl smile! :D**


	13. Chapter 13

****A short Bella/Mike in between!****

**I do not own Twilight, I'm just lending S. Meyers boys.**

* * *

><p><em>Pling<em>

Bella looks up from her book. What was that?

_Pling_

_Pling_

She opens her laptop, a little bar pops up saying she has three messages. She clicks on it.

Mikeymike says: _Heya Bells, you there?_

Mikeymike says: _Might as well just blurt it out..._

Mikeymike says: _Do you want to go out with me sometime?_

Bella looks at her screen somewhat abashed. Is this Mike? Mike Newton? She kinda likes him, she just thought he thought she was weird. Why would he want to go out with her?

BSwan says: _Mike Newton?_

She waits. Nothing.

She picks up her book and reads half a page.

_Pling_

Mikeymike says: _Oh, yeah, sorry, it's me..._

BSwan says: _You want to hang out... With me... Like on a date?_

Mikeymike says: _Well, yeah..._

Bella doesn't really know how to reply. _"He seriously wants to go out on a date? With me?"_

Mikeymike says: _It's ok if you don't want to, I mean, you might think it's weird, with Edward being my friend and all..._

She quickly starts typing.

BSwan says: _No, it's not weird._

Mikeymike says: _So?_

BSwan says: _Yes._

Did she really just type that? Her cheeks flush.

Mikeymike says: _Cool! Is tomorrow ok with you? We're going to the beach Saturday, that'll probably get late so..._

Mikeymike says: _And you're invited to the beach by the way! Actually I would really like you to come._

BSwan says: _Yeah, tomorrow is fine. I have to make dinner for my dad, but I'm free after that._

BSwan says: _And the beach would be nice. Yeah sure..._

Bella waits, her heart beats a little faster in anticipation.

Mikeymike says: _Great, I'll pick you up around 7 than?_

BSwan says: _Ok._

Bella falls back on her bed, hands on her chest. _I have a date! With Mike! _She sighs and puts her book on her night stand. There's really no point in fantasising about Mr. Darcy, when you got a real boy to dream about!

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it!<strong>

**Coming up next; What happens on the beach, doesn't leave the beach! Or does it?**


	14. Chapter 14

**I'm still sick. But what's better than curling up under a blanket on the couch, laptop on your lap and fantasise this Fic together? *grin* I should get sick more often...**

**Thank you all for still reviewing. Though I had trouble replying to a couple of them, as they didn't show up on the site itself.**

**I do not own twilight, I just nibble the apples off S. Meyers tree.**

* * *

><p>Jasper leaned against a tree, his thumbs hooked in his jeans' pockets. He was looking at the chaos in front of Tyler's house. Tyler stood wide eyed on the lawn, pointing in all directions while trying to explain to Mike there were only eight seats in his van. The van was black and the state of it didn't inspire any confidence in Tyler's driving abilities.<p>

Cars were parked up and down Main Street. This was not that usual as despite the name, Main Street was one of the calmest streets in town. There were maybe twenty kids standing around, talking to each other. There weren't many he actually knew, but hopefully that would change today. He missed having friends he could just hang out with.

Bella was talking with her friend Angela when she looked up and noticed Jasper standing there. She placed her hand on Angela's arm and smiled at her. Than she strolled towards Jasper. On the way she eyed Mike and they exchanged a conspiring look. Jasper thought nothing of it.

"Hey Jasper, glad you came!" she said. "We can't all fit in Tyler's van, so he and Mike are figuring out how many cars we need and who will drive with whom." Jasper rolled his eyes.

"Seriously? Tyler and Mike are trying to figure it out? We're lucky to get to the beach before dark." he joked.

Bella gave him a bright smile. "You know them very well already." she winked at him. Jasper smirked. Mike waved Bella over and she grabbed Jasper's hand. "Come, let's see what they came up with."

At that moment a silver Volvo came around the corner, it stopped at the curb in front of Mike and Tyler. The driver let down the window, but he didn't have to do that for Jasper to know who it was. A moan escaped his lips and he quickly peeked at Bella, she seemed to not have heard it.

The sun caught his hair as the boy gracefully left his car. He was like a lion, wild red golden manes, strong supple body and a smile so dangerous it equalled a lion's teeth. _God, it's so beautiful when that boy smiles! _he thought. Another moan coming from deep inside his chest, this one was louder than the last. He looked back at Bella and she threw him another one of those sunny smiles.

Mike turned around and called out to them. "Bells? You, me and Jasper are with Edward!" The tension is Jaspers groin spread out across his chest. He was actually planning on staying the hell away from Edward, like he had been doing whole week. The only time where he couldn't was during fourth period Biology, so he used that time to suck in as much of the boy as he could. Smell, sound, sight... It was a tactic he had developed to not think about Edward all day, even though it didn't really work.

Jasper could no longer deny what Edward did to him. It was like he had moved into his body, springing it to life. His body no longer hibernated, awaiting first love. _Wait, what? No no, oh no, I did not just think that! _He was definitely not in love with Edward. He could accept that by some cruel trick of nature he was attracted to this one dude, but there was no way in hell he was in love! Lust, not love!

It didn't matter anyway, he was not going to act on this attraction he felt. So he kept away from Edward as much as he could. He would just take the back seat with Bella, Mike could shotgun.

But Mike put his arm around Bella and lead her to the back of the shiny Volvo, helping her in and slipping in behind her. Jasper let out another moan. _Great! _And he took his place in the passenger's seat, while Edward put their bags in the trunk. When he sat down next to Jasper, he glanced to the side and their eyes met. Holding each other's gaze longer than was proper, Mike got frustrated. "Any time today would be good Edward!" he said while making a gesture towards the road leading out of town.

Edward blushed. _He fucking blushed! Fuck me! _Jasper thought as he leaned his head back, staring out the side window.

* * *

><p><strong>'The sun is shining, the weather is sweet!' I'd say, come to the beach with me and the boys, the tide is rising!<strong>

**And I'd be ever so grateful if you would clicketyclick the little link down there and leave me some reviewing lines!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Ok, I'm not going to say anything about this chapter, just read it, hope it meets your expectations.**

**Reviews are still only showing up in my mailbox and not on here. Please don't think I'm ignoring you!**

**I don't own Twilight, These boys belong to S. Meyer, but they light my fire.**

* * *

><p>Getting out of the car Jasper shrivelled. It wasn't cold at all, actually the sun felt nice and warm on his skin, but it was nothing compared to the heat he had felt inside the car. Edward opened the trunk and Mike took out his bag and Bella's. Jasper reached out for his bag at the same time Edward moved to grab it. Their hands touched and it felt like an electric shock rushing from Jasper's hand right down to his dick. He quickly pulled away his hand and Edward picked up the bag.<p>

They stood facing each other, a sour expression on Edwards face. He shifted his weight and bit his lower lip. A strange sound emerged from Jasper's chest, somewhere between a growl and a yelp. Edward's eyes widened. Those eyes were heaven, he could really see them now. The surreal green colour was only broken by tiny specks of gold. The large black pupils held both the sun and the moon at the same time, darkness and light forming a perfect symphony.

Edward closed his eyes and hitched in a breath, causing Jasper's gaze to drop down to the boy's mouth. His upper lip was slightly bigger than the bottom lip, still held by a row of perfectly straight white teeth. His lips were pinkish red and Jasper wanted to touch them. It took him all his restraint to keep his hands where they were.

Someone coughed, but Jasper really didn't care. "Boys! Wake up!" Mike called and Bella smacked his arm. Edward stirred and his eyes shot open. He handed Jasper the bag and grabbed his own. Mike sprinted towards the beach. "Last one in the water has to buy me coffee!" They all chuckled and Bella went after him, no intention of losing the challenge.

"They had their first date last night, guess it went pretty well." Edward said softly. Jasper wasn't surprised, Bella's notebook was filled with Mike's name scribbled in tiny font. He was however surprised Edward had spoken to him, aside from an awkwardly mumbled sorry, he had never talked to him before. Jasper liked it, liked the sound of Edwards voice.

"Guess so." he replied.

Edward stalked to the beach and Jasper followed. He couldn't keep his eyes off the beautiful boy. How he wanted to run his hands through that coppery hair, to taste those lush lips, to touch his skin. He was getting harder by the second. _This is going to be a very, very long day! _Jasper thought. He quickly took of his clothes to reveal his swimming trunks and dashed to the sea line. If the cold water couldn't calm down his hormones, he was truly lost.

Around noon it was unusually hot for day in April. Jasper had put his jeans back on, but his shirt lay crumpled underneath his head. He was enjoying the feel of the sun on his chest when someone walked up to him and cast a cool shadow over his face. His eyes were still closed as he heard the wonderful voice. "Jasper?" Jasper growled, it was unfair how sexy his name sounded coming from those lush lips. "I-I'm s-sorry. I don't want to bother you, b-but we're starting a game of beach volleyball and Mike wanted to know if you would play."

Jasper opened his eyes and held his breath. This was actually the single most Beautiful sight he ever laid eyes on. Edward was standing over him, wearing just a pair of swimming trunks. His right arm crossed his chest, holding his left shoulder. Drops of water sparkling brilliantly through his reddish hair. He had adorable little freckles on his upper arms and shoulders. His mouth formed a little pout and his eyes. _Oh god, those eyes..._

Letting his best smile spread over his face Jasper got up. "Yeah sure, who are playing?"

Edward blushed again, and Jasper nearly lost it. "It's just the four of us actually."

"Well, Mike and Bella will probably be so caught up in each other we'll kick their asses without any trouble!" Jasper laughed as he followed Edward to the others.

It turned out to not be so easy. Bella was horribly useless at the game, but Mike more than made up for it. Edward was almost equally useless, but unlike Bella he tried and mostly got in the way. The sun was low in the sky, and the others had all left for the bonfire site around the bend. Mike shot the ball right at Jasper, but when he jumped to get it, so did Edward. They hit the sand together, Edward on top of Jasper.

Jasper had closed his eyes for the impact, and opened them now. Edward's face was hovering over his own. Their mouths were only inches apart. Edwards lips were slightly parted and Jasper felt a sweet hot breath on his face. Two eyes opened and looked straight into his. They weren't a bright green any more, they had turned dark, almost black.

The feeling of Edward's body against his was sugar sweet torture. His heart was pounding painfully in his chest. If he died right here, right now, at least he'd die with a smile on his face. He was hard, very hard and his dick was pressed up against Edward's thigh.

He hissed as Edward moved his leg slightly, he really couldn't help himself. It caused a slight moan rising from Edwards throat and the boy's eyelids fell slightly. Jasper felt something twitch against his groin and he smiled. This affected Edward as much as it did him.

Slowly he closed his eyes, lifted his head and pressed his lips gently against the other boy's mouth. It lasted a second, but it might just have been the best second of his life. He pulled back a little, his eyes still closed. Their breath hitched against each other's lips, barely half an inch between them.

Jasper opened his eyes slightly, looking up at Edward from under his lashes. His eyes were still closed as he leaned in and kissed Jasper with more force. But it wasn't enough, not nearly enough. Jasper opened his mouth, but was shocked back into reality by the sound of a chuckle, not far from them.

Within a second the pressure of Edwards body was gone and Jasper looked up. Bella and Mike were standing on the other side of the net, suspiciously staring at the trees behind them. Jasper felt blood rise to his cheeks and he eyed Edward, who looked equally uneasy. The boy reached out his hand and helped him get up. Jasper quickly brushed the sand off his jeans as Mike turned around. "So, shall we grab some food?"

* * *

><p><strong>Sigh... Hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it!<strong>

**Let me know by reviewing!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Seeing****that****this****is****my****first****fic****, ****I****decided****I****'****m****allowed****to****experiment****with****ways****of****writing****a****bit****.  
><strong>**I****implemented****a****few****minor****changes****already****, ****though****I****don****'****t****think****you****really****noticed****.  
><strong>**For****this****chapter****I****'****m****giving****first****person****active****writing****a****go****. ****Just****to****get****a****feel****for****it****mostly****. ****Let****me****know****what****you****think****!**

I don't own twilight, S. Meyers boys just rock my socks off!

He was breathing against my neck, hot and wet. I felt the hairs in my neck raise in anticipation. It felt amazing, not bad. Never bad. His lips were on the hollow below my ear now, grazing his nose against my ear bud, I shuddered. His tongue made it's way down my neck to my shoulder, leaving a wet trail rapidly cooling in the cold air. "Jazz..." I moaned. While his mouth held there, nipping my flesh with his soft lips, his hands came around my waist, nails softly raking my abdomen. Another shudder went down my spine, lingering in the muscles in my lower back. He pulled me back and moved to hover over me, his now dark blue eyes filled with love and need. He raised his hand to caress my cheek and than he started crying...

I was awake in a split second, the effect of my wonderful dream still pulsating in my groin. Something was wrong though. He was still crying! "Don't be a moron Ed, he can't be, he isn't here!" I closed my eyes, how amazing that dream had been, up until the moment Jasper's eyes had filled with tears. I heard another sob.

Sliding out from between my sheets I rubbed my fingers through my eyes and looked at the alarm clock. 3.25 am. I stumbled into the adjoining bathroom and opened the tab. Cold water hit the shallow sink, cascading up against my lower abdomen and briefs. I flicked it shut and tried again. This time gently nudging the handle. I let the water run over my wrists and washed my face. Another distinct sob reaching my ear through the open door. I turned off the flow of water.

As my sleepy erotic haze dissipated, realization set in. It was only me and Alice here, she must be the one crying. I rushed to her room, lightly tapping her bedroom door. "Ally?" I heard the movement of ruffling sheets and a muffled sob, she didn't reply. I slowly opened the door and I saw her, a curled up ball fully covered by the sheets. She was lightly shaking.

I stood frozen for a moment, but than quickly rushed to the bed. I lifted the covers and got underneath them. Sticking my chest against her rounded back I put my arms around her, holding her in my arms. "Shhhhh, it's ok, let it out..." I whispered, rocking her gently. She turned around and lay her head on my chest. We just laid there. I whispered soothing words at her, her tears flowing, wetting the soft fabric of my shirt. After a while her tears dried up and her sobs went from hitched breaths to easy sighs. Until her breath slowed down and she started snoring lightly. I pressed a kiss on the top of her head and let myself be pulled down into a vast and dreamless sleep.

.

I woke up with the sun shining red against the insides of my eyelids. I inhaled as I stretched my feet and wiggled my toes. My nose filled with the sweet smell of cinnamon and I slowly opened my eyes. Alice lay next to me on her side facing me, our heads on the same pillow. Her little pixie face relaxed, her mouth was open a little, still snoring lightly. It was adorable. She was always his grown up sister, but laying here fast asleep she looked like a child. Her nose was red and there were grey shadows under her eyes.

My chest contracted, my heart ached for my sister and the pain she must feel. I softly placed a kiss on the tip of her nose. It wrinkled and her eyes opened. She gazed into my eyes. Hers echoing the heart ship I felt for her. Neither of us moved, we just stared into each other's soul. Barriers built by years of parental fighting and fatherly rejection crumbling. Her eyes were my eyes and mine were hers. At that moment I knew Alice was the single most important person in my life, she was the only one that unconditionally accepted me for who I was.

She smiled a tiny smile, just a hint of it lifting the corners of her mouth, I smiled back. Letting out a content sigh, I closed my eyes. A new overwhelming warmth came over me and I drifted back onto oblivion.

.

I woke up again to the smell of soap and coffee. I moaned lazily and stretched my limbs. What a perfect morning, my life was good. I thought back to yesterday morning, when my life had still been filled with doubt. I hadn't known Jasper liked me. The drive to the beach had been nerve wrecking. And than that kiss... I moaned again. After that kiss I had been even more confused, what the hell had it meant? On the way home we didn't speak, tension was rising high until we both turned to each other at the same time and spoke. Just that had us both in chuckles and we had talked the rest of the night. It had been perfect.

I heard the radio play in the kitchen downstairs and I opened my eyes. Alice had already gotten up and probably taken a shower judging by the soap. I turned my head and caught the smell of my armpit and quickly pulled my arm from underneath my head. I definitely needed one myself. I got up and dashed into my own bathroom. Before I knew it I hit my head, hard! I groaned.

I heard feet coming up the stairs in a rush. "Edward? Edward!" Alice's voice was right beside me. I was laying on the floor. What was I laying on the floor for? My ass felt wet, really wet. I reached for the now throbbing spot on the back of my head, it felt wet under my fingers. I moaned again. "Edward? You're freaking bleeding!" I tried to get up but a sharp pain shot through my head. Alice's hands were on me in an instant. "Stay down, I'll be right back!" she half shouted, her voice leaped over in panic.

When she came back into the bathroom she was on the phone. "What do I do Carlisle? He's shaking and bleeding!" What? I'm not shaking! I tried to look down, but my eyes rolled back into my head. And than everything went dark.

What do you think? Plot AND writing style... Let me know by clicking the likketylink down here at the bottom of the page!


	17. Chapter 17

**I had this whole story played out it my head and than all of a sudden I there I was, having Edward hit his cute little head! Just like life, you plan it all out and something crumbles it all to bits!**

**Also, I don't like putting lyrics into my story, but there's this one appropriate song that kept running through my head while writing this chapter. I embedded some of its lyrics. Credit goes to the wonderful Heather Nova. The song is 'Man in the Ocean' from the album 'South'. Check it out some times, it's good.**

**So now hold on to your hats, because this is going to be a long one!**

**I don't own Twilight, but apparently S. Meyers boys bring out the sadistic in me!**

Jasper was looking at Edward from the corner of his eyes. They had just dropped of Bella and Mike at Tyler's house and as Jasper had been dropped off by this mother this morning, Edward was now driving him home. They hadn't exchanged a word since that kiss and Jasper was going insane. He sucked in a gulp of air and opened his mouth to speak, but what should he say.

_"Edward, so about that kiss, eh?"_

No.

_"Edward? What happened back there?"_

No, he knew damn well what happened.

_"Edward, we should talk..."_

No.

_"Edward? Do you like me?"_

Fuck no, what kind of question was that? Though he wanted to know the answer to it.

_"Edward, I like you."_

Tsss sure. And than be laughed at to his face. No.

_"Edward? Do you hate me?"_

Jasper snapped his mouth shut. It didn't matter what he said, as soon as he would say it, he would open himself up for disappointment. He didn't want Edward to reject him, he didn't want to see those eyes filled with disgust. Jasper had held him for a moment and it had all fit. The red headed miracle had been his for a friction of time. He had felt the longing, the craving. This feeling, it tore at his chest, while simultaneously filling it with warmth. He needed this feeling, it was his light. This was oxygen, this was a heartbeat, this was a part of him, this was... _"Love?"_

Jasper turned his head and stared out the window, not really seeing anything. Was this what love felt like? He'd only heard about love from fairy tales, it sounded like bliss. This didn't feel like bliss. It was gnawing at him, it stabbed through his stomach, it fucking hurt. But than again, bliss had been a part of it. He had felt it when the whole world had disappeared. When there had just been them, Edwards lips pressed against his.

The car came to a halt and Jasper turned his eyes back on the boy next to him. "Edward, I..."

.

Edward fixed his eyes on the road before him. Since Bella and Mike left the car his heart was pounding in his chest. He knew he should say something to Jasper, but he didn't have a clue what he should say. His mind had been filled with clouds and cotton wool since that kiss. He didn't want to hope, he had hoped with Alec and it had broken his heart. _"No, not my heart." _he thought. He had felt different when with Alec. Without Alec he had felt lonely, but not craving. Certainly not the craving he felt now.

Edward glanced quickly at Jasper, who was staring out the window, a frown on his face. _"Is he freaking out? He must be freaking out. Hell, I'm freaking out!"_ Edward couldn't stand it, he should say something. His hands started to shake a little, a slim filter of moisture covered his eyes. _"Fuck!"_ He pulled the car over to the side of the road, he couldn't drive like this. He had to talk to Jasper, so he turned his head. "Jasper, I..."

.

Jasper didn't know who started chuckling first, but they were now both frantically laughing, tears in their eyes. One moment the air was filled with tension, the next they had both started to speak at the same time. Something had cracked, Jasper felt strangely at ease and the words were now freely flowing from his lips.

They just sat there, talking. About nothing, about everything, about fears, about life, about growing up, about parents, about siblings, about friendship. Though no words of love were spoken. Minutes had turned to hours and the hours had turned evening into night. It was well passed midnight when Edward had turned into Jasper's street.

Saying good night Edward had grabbed his hand, stroking his palm lightly with his thumb. It hadn't been enough, not nearly enough, but for that moment it had been right. Jasper knew now. Edward was his heartbeat, Edward was a part of him.

When he opened the door his momma stepped out of the living room. She had waited up for him, bless her, she was the best mother ever. "You look happy." She smiled. "Here, give your momma a kiss." Jasper pulled her in his arms and spun her around, planting a kiss on top of her head. He felt a sharp pain going through his chest. He was in love, but not everything was right. His love would disappoint his momma. He kissed her cheek and squeezed her a little tighter. She couldn't know, she needed him to be perfect.

.

The sun dragged Jasper from paradise. He had been laying in a small meadow only seconds ago. A pair of beautiful green eyes gazing into his. He sighed and checked the time on the Texas star wall clock his father had given him for his 15th birthday. It was already passed noon, he should really get up. He rolled over and pulled his blanket over his head. Just a little while longer, a few more minutes staring into those eyes. Edwards eyes.

The ringtone of his phone pierced the silence, Jasper groaned. Reaching out from underneath the blanket, he grabbed his phone, flipped it open and pressed it against his ear, letting out a moan. _"Jasper?" _"Mike!" he growled. _"Jasper, Edward is in the hospital!"_

_._

Sitting in the white lounge they waited. Bella had her head rested against Mike's shoulder and he had his arm around her. A couple of chairs down sat a huge guy with his head in his hands. It must be Edward's brother Emmett, because he had the same emerald eyes Edward shared with Alice, his sister. The tiny black haired woman had met them when they got to the hospital hours ago, telling them Edward had slipped on a pool of water in his bathroom and had hit his head against the bathtub falling down. She had grabbed him and hugged him tightly when he had introduced himself. "Oh, Edward will be so happy you're here when he wakes up!"

But Edward hadn't woken up yet. Carlisle, his step-father for lack of a better word, had told them Edward had a small skull fracture. Since than Alice and her mother Esmé had been in Edward's room. Jasper sighed, he was slowly but surely going insane.

.

Alice and Esmé came into the lounge, relief on their faces. "He woke up!" Alice yelped. "Carlisle is running some tests now and he needs rest, but you can all see him for a minute when Carlisle is done!"

Jasper was already through the door, he needed to see Edward now, he wouldn't go in yet, but he just had to see he was ok, had to see the life in his eyes.

As he approached the door he heard Carlisle's voice. "What is the last thing you remember Edward?" The voice Jasper loved and cherished sounded cracked and wrong when it answered. "I don't know, I... Groceries I think, and... Alice! Alice is home, she's not supposed to be home for another week!"

Jasper leaned his back against the wall. Edward had told him about that, it had been the weekend before they met. Edward couldn't have forgotten, this couldn't be happening.  
>Now Jasper knew how loud a heart could beat, his was raging through his chest like a lunatic.<p>

For Edward was his heartbeat...

Edward was a part of him...

And Edward had no memory of him...

**I'm kind of lost for words after writing this. Let me know what you think!**


	18. Chapter 18

**We all love Emmett right? I do, so I think he needs a little piece of this! So I'll have him do what he does best! Enjoy!**

_"Jesus Christ! Jesus Fucking Christ!" _Emmett pounded his fist against his forehead a couple of times. His baby brother had gotten himself a freaking cracked open skull. Little twat couldn't put one foot in front of the other without hurting himself. He took another look at the clock.

Ed's friends were sitting in the lounge and he should probably say something to them. He would've already if he hadn't been worried his voice would crack up if he tried to speak. Baby brothers do that to you, they get you all mush inside and worried about them. Ed was no different. The little fuck always brought out the teddy-bear in him, from the moment he was born.

He had been 9 years old at the time. He'd spent half his time running from the man he was told to call dad. The other half was spent running from his little sister, who always wanted him to play with her, sticking her Barbies in his face every chance she got. He was so happy he finally had a brother, someone he could play with. The boys across the street were always roughing each other up, he wanted that as well. But the fragile little person his mum had shown him was not fit for fighting. When he had held Edward in his arms for the first time, he had been afraid he would crush him. So he had promised his mother there and than, he would never hurt his brother, nor would anyone else.

Emmett growled, he could've known the little dimwit would hurt himself. _"Jesus Christ!" _he thought again and stared at the floor. He missed his baby brother, they only lived a few miles apart, but Edward lived with his dad. The day his mum left Aro, the man shouted he was never to set a foot inside his door either. At the time he had thought he would never even want to, but than mum lost Edward. His baby brother was only allowed to visit them a weekend a month, and damn him if he hadn't missed the little fucker clutching at his jeans all the time. He pressed his eyes shut, he was not about to cry in front of a room full of people.

"He woke up!" a yelp in his ear crudely interrupted his thoughts. "Carlisle is running some tests now and he needs rest, but you can all see him for a minute when Carlisle is done!" Alice added. Emmett jumped up and threw his arms around Alice and his mother, giving them a squeeze before he let go. The blond guy that had been waiting with them, Emmett couldn't remember his name, had already rushed through the door.

Emmett really didn't want to wait till Carlisle was done, so he followed the dude. As he rounded the corner to Edwards room he saw the guy leaning against the wall. "H-he doesn't remember me, h-how..., h-he doesn't even remember me!" he thought he heard. The dude was looking sick, what the fuck?

Alice darted past him, crouching next to the boy. "Sweetie, Jasper, what is it?" The boy muttered something Emmett couldn't understand. "Of course he will remember you, he'll just need to look into those big blue's of yours to know he's madly in love with you!" he heard Alice whisper. "_What... the... fuck...?" _Emmett stood frozen in the hallway. Alice lead the Jasper kid past him back to the lounge, eyeing him with a worried look on her face.

All of a sudden the hallway was very crowded. His mum and Ed's other two friends came around the corner and headed for Edward's room. Semi-sedated Emmett followed them. As he entered the room he saw Carlisle standing next to Ed, who had a bandage around his head, messy red hair sticking out under and over it to all sides. He was again as fragile as the little baby he had held 17 years ago.

"Ed, you're gay?" The fear in his brother's suddenly widened eyes told him what he wanted to know. Mum and Carlisle gasped, Edward let out a choking sound, his two friends held their breath. Emmett couldn't help himself, his brother looking freaking ridiculous with his wide eyes and the state of his red hair clashing with the green hospital PJ's. He snickered and than roared with laughter, he almost fucking pissed himself doubling over.

**Yeah, thanks Em, real classy! **

**Review review review! :D**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey, thanks for finding yourself wandering off to my story again. I had a bit of a writers block, but luckily kgq helped me through. So a new chapter today.**

**Thanks to dragontattoo75 and prassacut for helping me figure out the medical stuff.**

**I do not own twilight, I would just really like to give S. Meyers boys a sponge bath.**

He woke up to the sound of Alice shouting. "_You just have to feel bad about anyone Alice is angry with!" _he couldn't help but smile. "_Little Vixen! Man can she rant!" _He wished he could get up and see the face of whoever she was cursing to hell in the hallway.

"And you need to stay the hell away from here, he doesn't need you pushing him away and than pulling him in again! He's cracked his skull for gods sake!" Alice almost screamed.

"_What the hell?"_This was about me. Alice was shouting at someone who was here to see me. Now I really wanted to know who it was.

"Fuck you! You don't know me, you know nothing about me and Ed. I _know _that if you ask him he will want to see me!"

"_That was Alec, Alec is here!"_But why was Alice sending him away? I needed to get up. I lifted my blanket and swung my feet of the bed. **"**_Wow, head rush!" _I saw stars for a few seconds, but they quickly cleared. "_So far, so good!"_I thought. I hadn't been out of bed yet and my balance was off.

I struggled from my bed to the doorpost leaning heavily on the stand my drip was attached to. This was tricky, I thanked god for no longer being catheterized. I grabbed the railing against the wall outside my room with one hand and carefully moved towards Alice.

"Alice? what's going on?" I said as I was still stammering towards her. She spun around and opened her mouth, but Alec pushed her to the side and rushed to my side. "Ed, she wouldn't let me through, but I knew, I knew you wanted to see me." I rested my head against his chest, I was seeing stars again.

Alice came towards me looking worried. "Edward? Are you ok? You shouldn't be out of bed, Carlisle said.." I really didn't want to hear it. "Alice, leave me the fuck alone! Why the hell were you shouting at Alec? What did he ever do to you? Mike and Bella can visit, why not Alec?" I shouted. The stars weren't fading, but leaning against Alec kept me standing. "Edward, you're shaking! Nurse? Nurse!" Alice cried. **"**_I'm not fucking shaking!" _I tried to eye Alice through the stars, but my eyes rolled back into my head. And everything went dark.

.

I opened my eyes and Carlisle was in my face. "_What the hell happened now?" _Alice was talking in a low voice. "Honestly Alec, I don't understand why you keep tugging at him. I thought Bella talked to you about this. I know you're not in love him him, and he doesn't love you either." "_What? Alice!" _I tried to say something, but I could only produce a soft choking sound.

Carlisle thought I tried to speak to him and he took a cup from my head table. "Here, take some water, not too much, just to clear the dry mouth. You gave us a bit of a scare sport, you can't get up while there's still a bleed in your head Edward." He went on about the risks and consequences but I wasn't really listening to him. Alec was speaking to Alice in an equally low voice. "You don't know shit Alice. I just want to talk to him and see he's ok. I may not love him, but I do care about him!" "Nice way of showing it!" "What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Their argument was getting louder and I looked over to them.

Carlisle stood up. "If you two can't keep it down you're going to have to leave." he said. "No!" I cried while trying to get myself into an upright position. "_Wow, head rush!"_ I didn't struggle when Carlisle gently pushed me back into the cushions. "Edward, if you can't behave yourself and stay in bed, I'm going to cancel _all_your visitors." He said, with a touch of authority in his voice. I nodded and turned to Alice.

"Ally, I want Alec to stay, he's important!" With that Alec stood up and walked up to the side of my bed. With one hand on the railing and the other running through his long hair he sighed. "I'm glad you're ok Ed." I felt moisture filling my eyes and I blinked it away. "Don't call me that!" I replied. "Edward!" he quickly said. "I'm glad you're ok, _Edward_." And he smiled. I took his hand from the railing and smiled back.

I don't know what made me look up at the door, but I found myself staring into two beautiful blue were sad, like all the lights had gone out inside of them. I watched as a tear welled up in one of them. It ran down the face of the boy standing in my doorway. That single tear, made my heart stutter and stole my breath. Alec squeezed my hand and I turned my head to face him. He smiled and I squeezed back. Drawn by an unfamiliar feeling of longing I glanced back up at the doorway. The boy was gone.

**I'll try to update another chapter today or tomorrow, but I will also be working on a few little changes to chapters 16 and 17. And I'm working on a o/s at the moment. **

**I'll write like lightning and try to make it strike in all the right places.**

**For now, please review this chapter an let me know what you think.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Ok****, ****I ****didn****'****t ****get ****to ****finish ****it ****yesterday****, ****so ****here ****it ****is****.**

**Thank ****you ****for ****all ****the ****lovely ****reviews ****of ****the ****previous ****chapters****, ****you ****guys ****really ****motivate ****me****!**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****twilight****, ****I ****just ****feel ****very ****protective ****about ****S****. ****Meyers ****boys****.**

Jasper walked out of the hospital. Tears were running down his cheeks. He tried hard to stop crying, but it didn't work. Instead he wiped his face with his sleeve. Why had he even come here. He knew Edward didn't know who he was. Alice had told him to be patient, that Edward would remember him and remember he was in love with him.

Jasper wasn't even sure Edward _was_ in love with him. Not after what he just saw in his room. Fucking Alec. Bella had told him she'd talked to Alec, explaining he needed to stay away from Edward, because Edward was now with him. Even if he didn't know it. But no, that little fuck had to swoop in and ruin everything.

Edward had told him about Alec. The guy who wasn't gay, who didn't love him. The guy that used him and than left him out to dry. The guy who was now at his freaking bedside holding his hand.

His vision blurred by tears he tried to find his car in the parking lot. _"__Fuck __this__. __Fuck __him__. __He __can__'__t __fucking __kiss __me __and __forget __all __about __me__. __He __can__'__t __go __and __fucking __do __this __to __me__!" _Jasper kicked a garbage bin and it tipped over. Giving the trash another kick he sat down on the cement. He pulled up his knees to his head and wrapped his arms around them.

"Jasper? Jasper!" He heard his name being called out. "Jasper?" Alice crouched down beside him and shook him lightly. "Jasper, are you ok?" He raised his head for a moment, facing her, but quickly rested it back against his knees. "Oh baby, come here." Alice sighed. She sat down next to him and moved her arms around him, pulling him to her chest.

She held him while he cried. "There, let it out. I know this is hard Jasper, I wish there was something I could do." "You c-could tell h-him." Jasper sobbed. "Y-you c-could tell him a-about me!" Alice pulled him closer. "Oh honey, I wish that would help. That's something Edward has to find out for himself. He has to feel it."

Alice rested her head against Jasper's and they sat there for a while. Neither of them saying anything. She just softly rubbed his back, soothing him.

"Come, I'll bring you home, you can't drive like this." She snapped open her phone and started dialing. _"__Hey __sis__!" _"Emmett, can you pick me up at Jasper's place when you come to the hospital? I'm going to drive him and his car home." _"__Sure __hon__, __just __text __me __the __address__!" _"I will, thanks Em." Alice closed the phone and took Jasper's hand. "Come, let's go."

He didn't talk on the way home, he just stared out the window. Alice eyed him every few minutes, a frown on her face. "You _will_ get him back sweety. To be honest he was never in love with Alec, he just thought he was." Jasper hit the side door with his fist, without much force to it. "But how would you _know_ this new I-care-about-Edward-let-me-take-care-of-him Alec won't charm his way into his heart before I get a chance?" Alice sighed deeply. "Because Edward is a smart boy, and I'll kick his ass if he lets himself be fooled by that foul bastard!"

They didn't say anything more. Jasper just sat there, staring out the window, anger and frustration raging through him. He was still looking very angry when they pulled into his driveway. Alice turned to look at him. "Now hear, cutie, look at me!" She took his chin and forced him to face her. "You will _not_ go crazy over this, ok? Just have a little patience. You got my number, day and night, ok Jasper? Day and night!" With that she pulled him into another hug.

Emmett was already waiting at the side of the road. Alice quickly joined him and they drove off. Jasper kicked a large pot next to the porch, it didn't break, but he did hurt his toe. "Fuck!" His momma stepped onto the porch. "I heard that!" she said with a frown on her face. "And I've had about enough of it. You've been moping, swearing and ranting around the house for days. I know you didn't want to move, but this is getting ridiculous!"

"It's not about the moving momma." he said as he kissed her cheek. His momma could always make him calm down without trying. "Than what?" she answered rubbing his arm. Jasper took a deep breath. He couldn't tell his momma what was going on, but he didn't want to lie. "I like someone, a lot. And that person doesn't like me back." Well, it wasn't entirely true, but it was as close to the truth as he could go.

His momma hugged him tightly. "That girl is way to old for you, you know that right?" Jasper's cheeks flushed. His momma thought he was in love with Alice. Ah well, that was better than her knowing about Edward. If he didn't correct her, he wasn't lying right? And all is fair, Alice _was_ to old for him. "I know."

**Thanks ****for ****reading ****yet ****another ****chapter****. ****I ****really ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****it****.**

**Please ****let ****me ****know ****by ****reviewing****!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Quick ****update****. ****The ****words ****just ****kept ****flowing****!**

**I ****do****n't ****own ****twilight****, ****I ****just ****scramble ****S****. ****Meyers ****eggs, no ehm... ****boys****!**

"Ok Edward, the scans look good, you're ready to go home." Carlisle said, Esmé smiled widely. "Do you want to come home with us dear?" Her face was hopeful. Edward didn't know how to answer. He didn't want to let down his mother, but he had never really felt at home with them. Not that he felt at home with his father. Aro had called a couple of times, but he didn't want to visit and be in the same room as 'the whore and her doctor'. Edward looked at Alice from the corner of his eyes. "Actually, can I come home with Alice?" He felt his cheeks flush.

"Of course you can!" Alice yelped. "I wouldn't mind some extra time with my favourite little brother!" Edward grinned. "I'm your _only_little brother!" Esmé chuckled as she left the room with Carlisle. "Details." Alice said with a bored tone. "Ally? Do you think mum is disappointed? I don't want to hurt her, but I'd really rather just stay with you." Alice sat down on the bed with Edward.

She seemed to think about the question for a while. "Yes, I think she's disappointed, she really loves you. But she does understand your reluctance. She just wants to get to know you better. You should give her a chance." Edward shrugged. "I know, I love her to. I just haven't the slightest what to say to her half the time."

It was the truth. He never knew what to say to his mother nor to Carlisle. They always looked at him expectantly, making him nervous. His dad was an ass, but at least Edward knew what to expect with him. He didn't remember much about his mother from the time she had lived with them. He only remembered the awkward visits every month.

His dad would tell him to make a fuss every time she'd pick him up. Edward knew he should do what his dad told him to, it wasn't wise to cross Aro. So he'd cry and struggle for a while before getting into the car. His mother would be quiet during the entire ride, a sad look in her eyes. The entire weekend Edward would feel guilty and stay out of his mother's way.

When he got his driver's licence his mother didn't pick him up anymore. She'd told him he could come when he wanted to, that she wouldn't force him anymore. Edward had seen it as a rejection. She'd call him every so often, but he had only been to their house twice in the last year.

"Ok, let's get your bony ass out of here!" Alice interrupted his thoughts. Carlisle and Esmé had come back with a wheelchair. Edward moaned. "Do I really have to sit in that?" Carlisle smiled at him. "Hospital policy! Only till the car, you don't have to take it home with you."

The three of them wheeled him to Alice's car and his mother had leaned down and hugged him. "I love you dear, take good care of yourself." She straightened up and pointed her finger at Alice. "That goes for you as well missy! I'm trusting you with my baby, he'd better not have anymore accidents!" Alice chuckled and kissed her on the cheek. "I will mum, don't worry. Will you two come for dinner tomorrow evening?" Carlisle answered her. "That would be lovely Alice. We'll see you tomorrow, drive safe."

.

Later that evening Edward was watching television on his improvised couch bed. Alice had been talking to their father on the phone, but now she was handing it to him. "Here, dad wants to talk to you. I'm going to take a shower, you need anything before I go?" Edward shook his head and took the phone from her. "Dad?" _"__Hey __Edward__. __You __got __there __ok__? __Alice __told __me __you __didn__'__t __want __to __come __home__. __Might __as__well__, __I __don__'__t __really __have __the __time __to __look __after __you__. __She __taking __care __of __you __all__right__?" _"Yes dad, it's cool. Alice is the best." _"__Ok __than__. __Let __me __know __if __anything __changes __ok__? __Take __care __of __yourself__!" _"Sure." Edward answered, but his father had already hung up.

He wanted to put the phone down on the table but it started ringing. "Ally, your phone's ringing!" he shouted. "No called ID, want me to answer it?" The only reply he got was the sound of Alice singing off key, loudly. He smiled and snapped back open the phone. He didn't have time to say his name, there was already an unfamiliar southern voice speaking.

"_Alice__, __Bella__'__s __told __me __he __got __out __of __the __hospital __today__. __Did __he __come __home __with __you__?"_ Edward stared at the phone for a minute, confused. "Who is this?" he asked. The line stayed silent until a small voice asked: _"__Can __you __put __Alice __on __please__?" _"She can't come to the phone right now, she's in the shower. But if you tell me your name, I can tell her you called." The line went silent again. "Hello?" He was only answered by a distinct _click__._

When Alice came downstairs he told her about the strange phone call. She said she didn't know what it was about, but a frown crossed her face. After dinner she took her phone and slipped out the back door when she thought he wasn't looking. He shook his head.

Alice's strange behaviour and the anonymous phone call kept him wondering until he finally fell asleep. That night he dreamt about drowning in a deep blue pond. Strings of honey pulling him down to it's dark depths.

**I ****hope ****you ****enjoyed ****it****. ****Let ****me ****know ****by ****reviewing****!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Here ****it ****is****, ****chapter**** 22!**

**I ****don****'****t ****own ****Twilight****, ****I ****just ****hear ****voices ****in ****my ****head****. ****S****. ****Meyers ****boys****' ****voices ****that ****is****!**

Jasper took his bag and locked his car. He was early, his first class wasn't for another 30 minutes. He wasn't the only one being early, he saw Bella's truck turning into the parking lot. He really didn't feel like another pity party, so he turned and headed for the school. "Jasper! Hang on! Jasper!" Bella got out of her old Chevy and ran to catch up to him. "You're in a hurry. What's the rush?"

He shrugged his shoulders and kept walking. _"__Jasper __Whitlock__!" _his momma's voice rang through his head. _"__That __is __not __a __way __to __treat __a __lady__, __and __certainly __not __how __I __raised __you__!" _With a deep sigh he stopped and turned around to face her. "Hey Bella, how are you?" She smiled at him. "I'm good, but how are you?"

It had been over two weeks since the kiss, since his accident. A week since he got out of the hospital. Jasper knew he should stop feeling sorry for himself, they'd only just met when it happened. It's not like they were really dating. "Fine Bella, I'm just fine!" He said, a little harsher than he had meant. "Sorry, I'm just frustrated." He sighed again and resumed walking.

"Yeah I get that." Bella said. "You know what I really don't get, is Alec. Weeks he doesn't give Edward the time of day, treats him like shit from what I understand. And now all of a sudden he's there, being all sweet and caring. And Edward just sucks it up, acts like it was never different!" She ranted. Jasper really didn't want to hear it. "Please Bella, I so do not want to talk about Alec. Can we discuss something else?"

They had reached the school's entrance and he held open the door for her. "Well, we could talk about school I guess. I hear Angela's dating Tyler. I was a little surprised by that. I mean Angela's sweet and a little shy. Tyler is just, well Tyler I guess." "Yeah, sorry Bella, I don't mean to be rude, but I'm not really up for school ground gossip either. I'm just going to go do some reading for English. I'll see you at lunch."

Bella stared at him as he walked away. I liked the girl and all, but all that chit-chat was driving him up the wall. He just wanted to be alone. He went to his now favourite spot on school. All the way at the back was a stairwell no-one ever used. He sat down on the stairs and took out his book. After reading half a page he put it back down.

"_Who __am __I __kidding__. __Fuck__!"_ It wasn't Bella and her chit-chat. He was going out of his mind thinking about Alec taking advantage of Edward's memory loss. And it wasn't going to change by just moping about it. _"__I __have __to __do __something__, __and __fast__!" _He stood up and left the stairwell. _"__But __not __before __first __period __calculus__." _he thought when he saw the clock in the hall.

.

When he entered the biology classroom Alec was already there, talking to Lauren. Jasper gave him a once-over. "_He __isn__'__t __all __that __impressive __to __be __honest__." _he thought. The guy was shorter than him, and a bit skinny. _"__I __could __definitely __take __him __on__!"_ Alec noticed him staring. He leaned into Jasper and whispered in his ear; "I feel flattered, but my hands are full of Edward at the moment." He pulled back and smirked, before returning his attention back to Lauren.

Jasper felt the anger rising throughout his body. He clamped his hands together in an effort to keep them from beating Alec to a pulp. He quickly sat down in his seat nest to Jessica. The girl started talking the minute he sat down. She was usually annoying, but today she sounded like a little woodpecker pecking away at his brain. He definitely needed to do something fast, or he wouldn't be able to keep himself together.

.

When the bell announced lunch-hour, Jasper picked up his bag and left class quickly. He planned on eating lunch outside. Maybe a little fresh air would calm him down. When he left the building he heard his name. "So Jasper, are you stalking me now? I'd have to say it's a little pathetic. Can't get Masen so you stalk after me?" Jasper could no longer control the rage racing through his veins. "I'd be really careful if I were you Alec.!" He warned. "Ooooh, I got the little sissy boy angry. What do you plan to do? Scra..."

Before Alec could finish his sentence, Jasper's fist hit his jaw. "You filthy little dickhead! The way you're using Edward disgusts me!" Another fist hit Alec's face, this time against his cheekbone. "Jasper!" Mike called out. He took hold of Jasper from behind. Holding his arms so he couldn't lash out again. "Let go of me Mike!" he struggled. He fought himself free and rushed to his car, forcibly bumping into Alec's shoulder as he passed.

"Fuck!" he shouted as he jerked his car door open. He got in, started the car and took off.

**Go ****Jasper****!**

**Hope ****you ****enjoyed ****reading ****that ****as ****much ****as ****I ****enjoyed ****writing ****that****! ****Let ****me ****know ****by ****reviewing****!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Enjoy! Thanks to kgq for baring with me and commenting on this stuff before I publish!**

**I do not own Twilight, I just wish S. Meyer had these boys pair up!**

"Calm down, what's going on?" Edward could hear Alice talking on the phone in the kitchen. "You did what?" She shouted. _"__Geeze__, __must __be __some __conversation__." _Edward thought, picking up the remote control to switch channels. He was bored out of his ass laying on the couch all day. He'd been in the hospital for almost 2 weeks, home for another. He was really jumping out of his skin to be at school again. _"__Huh__, __never __thought __I__'__d __ever __want __to __be __in __school __this __bad__." _He missed his friends.

Mike showed his face every other day, dragging Bella with him. He'd missed so much. Well no, he hadn't missed anything, he just couldn't remember. He tried so hard to remember, everyone was acting weird. Bella kept asking him if he remembered anything about a day at the beach, but he honestly didn't. When he asked Mike about it, he just shrug his shoulders and said; "Hey, you'll remember on your own time, don't worry."

Yeah, that's what Carlisle had said. He would remember when his mind was ready. _"__Fuck __that__!"_ Something was going on, it was like everything was in on a huge secret apart from him. It was like being 10 all over again, when Alice and Emmett would tell him there was this big secret they couldn't share with him. He would go out of his mind wondering what it was. Of course they had been lying. The big secret had always been that there was no secret. Now there was.

"You can't do that honey. You have to be patient, not go around picking fights." I could clearly hear Alice's voice over the sound of the tv. "Yes, I understand that he was provoking you. But seriously Jasper, you have to see the error in punching him in the face?" Edward set up a little straighter. _"__Jasper__?"_ Bella had mentioned a Jasper before Mike had kicked her shins. Something was going on.

Edward turned his head to eye Alice over the back of the couch. The kitchen door was open and he could see her pacing with a worried look on her face. "Well, did you get him right at least?" She was quiet for a little while before she chuckled. She turned around and stared Edward right in the face. He flushed and quickly hid behind the back of the couch. He heard the kitchen door close. Something was definitely going on and he would find out what!

.

That afternoon Alec came over. His face was swollen. There were red splotches on the right side of his jaw and his left cheek. Edward jumped up and rushed towards him. "Alec! What the hell happened?" Taking his hands Edward dragged him to the couch. "Nothing, just some stupid kid in school. He got up in my face, calling me dickhead." Alec explained. "What? Why?" Edward couldn't think of any reason anyone would hit Alec.

"Well, he said he was disgusted by me and you being together. See I told you Edward we shouldn't let anyone know. Now Bella and that Newton kid know. Of course they told their new best friend Jasper. He's the guy that hit me, he..." "Again with this Jasper, who is this kid anyway?" Edward interrupted him. "Why, what do you remember?" Alec asked him with a worried look on his face.

"Nothing!" Edward almost shouted. "I remember nothing, ok? I'm trying, I'm trying so god damned hard, but nothing!" Alec put his hand on Edward's cheek. "Shhh, don't worry babe, you don't have to remember. It's just this new kid that moved here from Texas. He's an ass, you really needn't worry about him!" Edward relaxed a little, but he was still not sure that was all there was. If this Jasper was an ass, than why was his sister on the phone with the guy?

"So this Jasper guy, he hit you in the face? Because you're with me? What's it to him?" Edward asked. Alec stared into his eyes for a minute. "There's a reason I didn't want people to know about us Edward. This is it. Some people just don't look to kindly on two guys being involve togetherd." A shriek came from the doorway and Edward looked up. His eyes met Alice's. Her eyes were burning, she looked really pissed off. But when she opened her mouth she sounded calm, too calm, almost cold. "I think it's time for you to go Alec, we're having dinner soon." Alec stood up and with a smile towards Edward left the house. Alice followed him out and closed the living room door behind her.

Edward tried his best to understand the muffled words he heard on the other side of the door, but he couldn't. As he stood up to get closer he heard the front door slam. He quickly sat back down. Alice came back in and sat down in a chair. "Alice, what's going on? Why are you being so rude to Alec? He got punched in the face by some homophobic kid in school today!" Edward demanded. "Yeah, well he must have been asking for it!"

Edward stood up in fury. "So I'm asking for it to? Is that what you think? Should I just let myself be beaten up as well? Because I'm asking for it? Because I'm gay?" He was screaming. "Well thank you very much Alice! Fuck, I thought you were better than that!" Alice opened her mouth, but he slammed the door when he ran into the hallway and stamped up the stairs to his room.

.

Around 11 pm Edward heard a soft knock on the door. "Go away!" he barked. Alice ignored it and opened the door. "Edward? Can I talk to you for a second?" He didn't answer, his eyes fixed on the window. "Edward, you know I don't think you deserve a beating for being gay." She sat down next to him on the bed. "I don't even think that is why Alec was beaten." Edward turned his head to Alice. "You would know all about it, wouldn't you. Because that Jasper kid is your new best friend. Isn't he a little young for you?" he spat at her.

"Really Edward, now you're just being silly! Jasper was really worried about you when you hit your head, you not remembering him doesn't change that!" Alice stood up. "I can't tell you what to do, but if I were you, I wouldn't trust that Alec of yours one bit. Think about that!" She opened the door and left. "Well, I wouldn't have to if you just told me what was going on!" he called after her.

Late at night, when he should be asleep, Edward thought about what Alice had said. Jasper had been worried about him? _"__What __the __hell__?" _He couldn't have known the guy for more than a week, how worried could you be after one week?

**Alice ****is ****in ****a ****tight ****spot****. ****But ****Edward ****can ****figure ****it ****out****. ****Right****? ****Right****?**

**Oh ****now****, ****come ****on****, ****I****'****m ****not ****telling ****now****!**

**Let me know if you like the chapter by reviewing!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Thank you all for the lovely reviews! It makes me smile every time one pops into my mailbox!  
>I'm back at work, so less updates, but I'll try to keep the chapters coming as fast as I can!<strong>

**I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does, I just own the plot!**

Jasper stood in front of his closet, taking clothes out and tossing them on a huge pile that was forming on his bed. _"Fuck this!"_ he though, as he picked and rejected everything he owned. _"I feel like a fucking girl, having nothing to wear for a date!"_ He glanced over his shoulder and grimaced. He really wanted to look good. Alice told him Edward would be coming to school again tomorrow and he needed to look good. "Jasper? What are you doing?" His momma stood in the doorway. "I have nothing to wear!" he whined.

His momma raised her eyebrow eyeing the pile of clothes. "Don't be silly, you got well enough clothes to wear. You know, there are some people in this world, that don't even have one pair of jeans, let alone 15!" She waved her arm at his bed. "Now pick those up and fold them neatly back into your closet. I don't do your laundry to have you make a mess of it!"

Jasper sank down in his chair when his momma closed the door. "I have nothing _right_ to wear." Running his fingers through his hair he let out a deep sigh. Tomorrow he would see Edward again and he was shitting bricks. He needed a plan.

He would just turn around during biology and introduce himself. Edward would smile, because he was very well mannered. He would give him a smile back, the one his momma loved. And they would talk. And in case the conversation would falter, he would ask Mike as backup. That was a good plan. At lunch they could talk some more, Edward always sat at their table. Now for his clothes...

.

During first period calculus Jasper was anxious. He couldn't really concentrate and even Bella was pointing out his mistakes. This was really getting ridiculous. Mike kept kicking his chair every time the teacher asked him a question. Which was helpful, but annoying as hell. He looked at the clock for the umpteenth time. This hour was taking ages. When the bell finally rang, his stomach turned into a knot. He packed his stuff and walked to biology. His feet were growing more heavy with every step he took.

Walking through the door he saw him. Edward was surrounded by their classmates. Everyone was excitedly talking to him and asking him questions. This wasn't going according to plan. He needed time before class started for his plan. He quickly took his seat, squeezing himself between the bodies surrounding his and Edward's desks. Mr. Banner called the class to order and asked everyone to take their seats. _"This is my moment, this is my moment, this is my moment..."_ "Everyone turn your books to page..." The moment was gone.

_"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ Jessica elbowed his ribs. He looked up and she nudged her head towards Mike."Yo Jazz, where's your head at?" Jasper turned around and raised an eyebrow at Mike. "What?" he whispered. "I've been calling your lazy ass for 15 minutes! Those pretty little curls making it hard for you to listen?" Jasper scowled. "I was just telling my boy Ed you just moved here." Mike gave Edward a friendly shove. "Don't call me that!" the silky voice said.

Jasper turned and sat backwards on his chair. He could kiss Mike, if he wasn't totally appalled by the idea. "Hey." Jasper held out his hand to Edward. "I'm Jasper Whitlock" he said as he flashed the boy his most dazzling smile. Edward stared at his hand like it would spring tentacles. He turned his head back at Mike and said: "Jeez Mike, were you that lonely without me?" before he fixed his glare back on his biology assignment.

Jasper's heart froze and his eyes welled up. He quickly turned around and bent his head over his own book. Like fuck he was going to let anyone see him crying. He tried frantically to blink his tears away, but they just kept coming. The chair hit the ground with a loud bang as Jasper stood up and took his books under his arm. "Mr Whitlock!" He hurried out the door as Mr. Banner called after him. _"Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!"_

XOX

Edward watched the boy leave the classroom, as he heard their teacher call after him. "Mr. Whitlock!" Mike hit his arm. "You moron!" he said. Edward returned his gaze at his books once again. Fuck him if he was going to be nice to that kid. He shifted in his seat uncomfortably. It was seriously disturbing. He had every right to hate Jasper Whitlock, but still, those fucking blue eyes had given him a hard on. _"Fuck me!"_ Edward thought as he tried to rid his mind of blond curls and dimples.

He didn't see Jasper again till lunch hour. The guy was sitting at their regular table and Edward rolled his eyes. "Just come sit with us!" Alec said, as he followed his gaze. Edward's stomach fluttered. Alec had never asked him to sit with him before. Usually the boy denied his very existance at school. And even though he was glad he didn't have to sit at his own table with Mike and Jasper, he felt a jab of regret.

A dozen eyes followed him as Edward followed Alec to his lunch table. He peeked over his shoulder and saw Jasper and Mike deep in a whispered conversation. Jasper's face was distorted with what could only be read as anguish. _"That, or he really needs to go!"_ Edward thought and he chuckled. Alec raised his eye at him. "What's so funny?" he asked. "Nothing really, the guy just looks obstipated." Alec chuckled aswell. "I always knew he was full of shit!"

The rest of lunch Edward glanced slight peeks at his friends. Everytime he would catch Jasper staring at him angrily. The boy would never meet his eyes though. This was getting really uncomfortable. Besides that, he was getting steadily more confused with a feeling of longing. For some reason he just wanted to be close to the guy with the blue eyes and honey locks. _"Fuck me!"_ he thought. Jasper was nothing but a stupid asshole who beat up Alec.

**Keep up the reviews, you want to make me smile, right? _Right?_**


	25. Chapter 25

**I like mike, at least I like MY Mike. So I'm having another go at being the star of the chapter!  
>He's fun and able to make Jasper laugh at least. And Jasper could really use a laugh right about now!<strong>

**I don't own Twilight, but I would really like to talk to S. Meyer and have Alec kicked out of the book!**

* * *

><p>At lunch Mike quickly sat down between Jasper and Bella. "Jazz, sorry man!" He let his most apologetic smile slide across his face. "I didn't know he would be suck a prick." Jasper didn't answer but grimaced before looking up to the door. When Mike saw his face light up slightly he followed his gaze. Edward walked into the cafeteria and started towards their table. When he shot them a look he stopped dead in his tracks.<p>

Alec came up behind Edward and said something. Mike could guess what it was when Edward followed Alec to a table in the far corner of the cafeteria. "Since when are they friends?" Ben asked. Edward being gay wasn't public knowledge so Mike just shrugged his shoulders.

Jasper leaned in to him. "I can't fucking believe him!" he said. "Never cared a fucking minute for Edward before. Now look at him! He _has _to realize he can't keep this up forever right?"

"You speak like you assume him to have a brain." Mike replied. "I wonder what the little fucker has planted in Ed's brain."

Jasper's eyes were filled with agony, his shoulders were slumped, as if admitting defeat. "He told Edward I hit him because he was gay." His voice cracked as he added; "Alice told me."

Mike felt anger race through him. "What the fuck? Are you fucking kidding me?" He grabbed Jasper's shoulder. "You want to beat his fucking face to pulp? Because believe me, this time I will help!"

He had trouble keeping his voice down and a few of their friends were now eyeing them warily. He smiled and looked at Bella. "You're not eating that?" He nodded at her half finished chicken sandwich. She slid her plate towards him.

When everyone at the table was back in conversation Mike turned his attention back to Jasper. The boy was staring at Alec, face filled with anger. He nudged him. "Dude, I'm serious, we'll make sure he can't open his jaw to tell Ed more lies."

Jasper glanced at his own untouched plate. "No, that's ok. I don't really think it'll work up any goodwill from Edward." Jasper sighed and his gaze shifted back to the table in the back.

.

At the start of 6th period PE Mike couldn't calm down any more. _The fucker really needs to be stopped! _he thought as he entered the changing room. Going through one scenario after another, he tried to think of a way to get Alec. He couldn't do something to obvious, because Edward would have his ass. Just a way to make his life hell without hurting him to much.

He glanced at Alec for a second before kicking off his shoes. _Skinny, clumsy, slow, weak... Think Mikey, think! _It would have to wait till later though. PE was first and coach Clapp would have them do some stupid game of dodge ball. He got rid of his jeans and shirt, tossing them into his gym bag. _I will at least have an entire hour to think up a plan. _

He quickly pulled up his sweats and pulled his white T-shirt over his head. Jasper started chuckling. Mike raised his eyebrow. "What?"

"You're going to wear that shirt like that?" Raising his hand to his mouth Jasper snorted.

Mike looked down at his shirt. _Fucking inside out! _He quickly pulled it back over his head and reversed it before putting it back on. He really hadn't been paying attention, he needed a plan and he couldn't come up with one. _Wait, back the fuck up! Dodge ball! _He smirked at his thoughts.

"Hey Jazz, want to have some fun? Listen up!" He eyed Alec again and quickly whispered his plan to Jasper.

.

Gym shoes squeaked on the laminated floor of the gym. Students shouting at each other loudly, trying to dodge balls coming from all sides. "Here Alec, catch!" Mike hit him in the head hard with the foam ball. They couldn't do any real damage, but they sure as hell hurt when hit hard enough. And Mike was making _sure_he hit hard enough.

"Mr Newton!" coach Clapp shouted. "You're supposed to hit the _other _team, not your own!"

"Sorry sir!" he replied, an innocent smile on his face. "I'm just passing ball, it's a team sport, I can't help he's to slow to catch!" He quickly turned on his feet and threw a high ball to Jasper, who gracefully jumped and picked it out of the air. Turning back at coach Clapp he added; "See? Jasper can catch!"

The coach shook his head and had to jump back to dodge a ball himself. His eyes searched the direction it came from to comprehend the culprit who threw it. Jasper took this moment to fire another fast ball at Alec's head and chuckled. This made coach Clapp return his attention to them and Jasper quickly recovered himself, flashing the coach a dazzling smile.

When Mike and Jasper returned to the changing room they were laughing, eyes tearful and stomachs aching. Alec stared at them with fury in his eyes. He looked like his head was about to explode. "You'll regret this!" he snarled at Mike.

Mike shrugged his shoulders. "Regret what?" he said, still recovering from his laughing fit. "It's just a game Alec, don't be a spoil sport!"

At that Jasper wheezed and triggered another round of laughter.

* * *

><p><strong>I really hope you enjoyed that as much as me, Mike and Jazz did. <strong>

**Let me know by reviewing!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks to kgq for once again helping me out!**

**I don't own Twilight, I just love S. Meyers boys!**

* * *

><p>"You <em>seriously <em>need to get your '_friend' _to back the fuck off!" Alec barked. Practically spitting out the word 'friend'. Edward turned to face him a worried look on his face.

"What friend?" He asked. Alec stood there, staring him down, his eyes burning with rage. His long dark hair was wet. Edward couldn't help but acknowledge the fact that Alec's effect on him had changed. He had wanted to be with him for ages. To _be _with him. Taking rejection after rejection, hoping for a time when Alec would say he wanted him.

_Am I really that fucked up? _Edward thought. First he was in love with Alec. Now that he was kind of available, Edward wasn't anymore. He was actually feeling a magnetic pull towards someone else. Another fucking straight guy, one that didn't look kindly on homosexuality. _You're a fucking loser Edward, pathetic really._

"Newton of course! They thought it funny to swing balls at my head for an hour and laugh at me afterwards!" Alec raised his eyebrows at him, asking silently for a response.

"Are you sure he did it on purpose?" That didn't sound like Mike. Maybe he recently became best buds with that Jasper kid, but he wasn't cruel. It just didn't add up.

"He was fucking laughing to my face!" Alec screamed. A few heads turned to look at them, but everyone was still hurrying to their next class. "I'd never thought you would actually take their side!" he added and stalked off.

As Edward watched Alec walk away he saw Jasper and Bella come around the corner. As they passed, Jasper bumped his shoulder against Alec's, hard! Alec turned his head and shot him a hateful look. Jasper gave him the finger and walked on.

That was the final fucking straw! It was confusing as fucking hell that he liked Jasper. It was enough that the guy thought him being gay was disgusting. But Edward wasn't going to stand there and watch Jasper assault Alec just for who he was with.

He walked up to Jasper and gave him a shove. Jasper stumbled back a few paces, a surprised look on his face. "Edward!" Bella shouted, but he ignored her. "What's your problem?" he hissed at Jasper. "You think it's fun to pick on the gay guy? You're such an asshole! You don't have a right to judge us, you ignorant little pig!" Bella let out a nervous giggle.

Jasper straightened up and got up in his face. "Is that what you think? You fucking idiot!" He was shouting, not caring who saw or heard them. His chest was heaving, his eyes dark and wide. "Of course you do! You got your head stuck so far up his fucking ass you don't see what's in front of you! I'm done standing around watching him take advantage of you!"

With that he pushed Edward back up against the wall. The force with which Jasper pressed his lips against Edward's knocked his head back against the hard plaster. He stood shocked for a moment by the assault, but the hard lips against his forced his mouth open. A groan erupted from deep within Jasper's chest.

His tongue met Jasper's and a jolt ran down his spine. _Jasper turning at him with a dazzling smile... _He felt a warm hand grasping his arm, fingers digging into his flesh. _Jasper's hands on him as he keeps him up... _Another hand cradles his cheek. _Jasper's shoulder pressed up against his... _He feels the pressure on his body increase. _Blue eyes looking up at him from underneath long lashes..._ The hand on his cheek moves to his hair and gently tugs. _A kiss, oh god, an amazing kiss..._

When Jasper pulls back slightly, Edward whimpers. _No no no no no! _His hands reach up to Jasper's hair. He pulls the boy back by his honey curls and passionately presses his mouth against the now red and swollen lips. He pleads, begs, demands entrance with his lips and teeth.

It feels like flames are licking at his heart, the heat rushing through his veins. He groans, unable to contain himself as he explores Jasper's mouth. Their tongues curling around each other. _More! I need more!_

He runs one hand down Jasper's spine and rests it against the hollow of his back. He slowly but forcibly pulls the wonderful warm body tighter against his own. Jasper moans, the sound resonates between them.

Edward forgot everything around him, Alec, Bella, the school, the world. He just wanted to exist in this moment, with Jasper.

They were crudely interrupted by a stern voice. "Everyone to class!" Mr Greene, the principal, was standing in the hall way. "Detention for anyone who's still standing here in five seconds!"

Edward felt dazed when Jasper slowly pulled away from him. His face flushed, hair ruffled, lips wet and panting. Jasper looked equally flustered.

Mr Greene turned around to face them as they let each other go and started to walk away. "Not you two! Mr Masen, Mr Whitlock, come with me please."

* * *

><p><strong>Are you hating Mr Greene a little bit right about now? I am...<strong>

**Please review and share your thoughts with me**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thanks you all again for your lovely reviews! They really do make me smile.**

**I do not own Twilight, I just couldn't believe S. Meyes Edward would go after Bella with Jasper around.**

* * *

><p>Edward and Jasper followed Mr Greene to the reception. The lobby was more a long corridor, with chairs against one wall and office doors on the other. Next to the door that said 'Mr Greene, Principal' was a wide desk. Ms. Cope, a sturdy ginger woman with horn rimmed glasses, stood behind it counting papers and stapling them together.<p>

When they reached the receptionist, the principal threw her a smile. "Shelly, can you keep an eye on these boys?" Ms. Cope nodded her head and returned her focus to the stack of papers. Mr Greene turned around. "Sit!" he said. They both sat down on adjoining chairs. "Oh no! You," he said pointing at Jasper, "go sit over there!" moving his finger in the direction of another chair down the hall.

Edward sat silently, waiting, nervous about whatever Mr Greene could say next. When Jasper slumped down in the other chair, the principal let his eyes alternate between them. "I will _not_ have anyone flaunt their eccentricity in my school. Do I make myself _very _clear?" He stood there contemplating his words. "And to make _sure _this will never happen again, I'll inform your parents of your actions." he said, making Edward's breath hitch.

He turned around to face Ms. Cope again. "Shelly, these two don't come within ten feet of each other, alright?" She nodded again and glanced at both boys for a couple of seconds. "Now, can you give me the phone numbers of Mr. Masen and Mrs. Whitlock please."

Edward's face had turned white, his heartbeat pounding in his ears. _No no no no no! _There was no more coherency to his thoughts. Ms. Cope searched the computer and wrote the numbers on a piece of paper. She handed it to Principal Greene. "No talking!" He said glancing over his shoulder, before he disappeared into his office.

Sweat running down his back, Edward glanced at Jasper. He needed him to know he knew, that he remembered. The other boy was pale, but was staring at him with a worried look on his face.

"I remember." he whispered, Jasper looked at him, his eyebrow raised in confusion. "The beach..." he said a little louder. "I remember!" Jasper flashed him a dazzling smile, complete with white teeth and dimples. His eyes were sparkling.

"You heard Principal Greene!" Ms Cope snared. "No Talking!"

Edward stared at his boy, eyes smouldering with unspoken love. 'Later!' he mouthed. Jasper nodded. And placing a hand on his chest his mouth formed the words without sound. 'I love you.' Edward's heart fluttered. He had no time to respond, as Ms Cope's voice cut the silence.

"I'm pretty sure that meant _no _communication at all!"

Edward closed his eyes and as time passed his fears multiplied. By the time a short slender woman entered the lobby and walked up to Jasper, he was a nervous wreck. She had the same honey blond hair as Jasper, but her eyes were brown. "Jasper? What's going on? The Principal called me, telling me you were involved in an incident." She asked her son, who hung his head in silence.

"Mrs Whitlock?" Ms. Cope asked. "If you could take a seat, Mr Greene will be with you momentarily."

Mrs Whitlock glanced at Edward, confusion on her face. She sat down next to Jasper and started whispering to him. He ran his hands through his hair but didn't respond.

The door to the lobby opened again and Aro walked in. He stalked straight to Edward and yanked him up by his arm. "What the hell did you do?" he asked and Edward let out a little yelp. "I got a call from Principal Greene in the middle of a meeting, asking me to come here!" his father shouted. "Do you have any idea how important that meeting was?" The blood in Edward's arm had stopped flowing from the force with which his father clasped it. He cringed and shot his eyes hopelessly at Jasper, who stared right back. His face filled with shock and fury towards the man hurting his boy.

"Mr Masen!" the receptionist called out. "thank you for coming, I'll let Mr Greene know you are here." Aro let go of Edward. His arm tingled with the sudden return of circulation. This was not good. _He's going to kill me when he finds out! _Edward panicked as Ms Cope picked up the phone.

Within seconds the door to Mr Greene's office opened. "Mr Masen, thank you for coming." He shook Aro's hand. "And Mrs Whitlock, I don't believe we've met. I'm Principal Greene." he said, taking her hand between his. "Best if we discuss this in my office." He gestured the four of them inside before following.

Edward's palms were sweating, he tried to dry them against his jeans. There was a hard lump stuck deep in his throat and he tried to swallow it painfully. He wanted Jasper's comforting touch, but didn't dare reach out. Instead he searched for the deep blue eyes. Jasper tentatively gave him a slight soothing smile.

Closing the door behind him Mr Greene let out a sigh. "Mr Masen, Mrs Whitlock, I'm very disappointed in your sons. This is a respectable school, to which respectable people send their children. I can not tolerate any misconduct here, as you may understand." He moved behind his desk and sat down. "Please, take a seat."

When everyone was seated, he continued. "I understand that during adolescence children become sexually aware, and some even go as far as experimenting with their peers." Edward glanced up from under his lashes and saw the Principal's face flush uncomfortably. "_Some _children" his voice leaped an octave for a second. "even experiment with others of their own sex." Mr Greene fumbled with his hands on top of the desk.

"This afternoon I encountered your sons _kissing _each other in the hallway between classes. I will not tolerate any behaviour of that kind on school grounds! It is disgusting and unnatural!" He was practically shouting now. Aro got to his feet, his face was so red it seemed he was about to explode. Mr Greene ignored it and went on. "I want to set this straight right here and now. _If _I see them within 10 feet of each other within the confinements of this school again, they _will _be expelled!"

Aro turned to face his son. Edward cowered away in his seat. "Is this true?" his father demanded. When he didn't answer Aro's hand leeched out, leaving a print on Edward's cheek.

Jasper shot up, but his mother pushed him back in his seat. "Mr Masen!" she cried out. To Jasper she whispered; "Wait outside please." Jasper reluctantly stood up and glared down at Edward, his eyes filling with angry tears. He walked out into the lobby, but left the door open.

Aro pulled Edward up by his hair and pushed him towards the door. "Out!" he shouted. He turned his head to face Mr Greene one last time. "I'll make sure this will _never_happen again!" he barked and followed after his son.

In the lobby he gave Edward another shove, directing him out. Edward looked over his shoulder to Jasper, who was staring after them with a sad look on his face. His arms extended, frozen in place. The sounds of Mrs Whitlock's ranting voice could clearly be heard as they left the reception.

* * *

><p><strong>Uh oh... <strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Ok, I really hated writing half this chapter, loved writing the other half.  
>Just took me a while to get through the bad part.<strong>

**I don't own twilight, S. Meyer does, I just take her boys and make 'm gay.**

* * *

><p>Bella and Mike were standing next to Bella's old Chevy pick-up when Aro practically dragged Edward from the school. Mike shot forward, but before he could reach his best friend, Aro had let him go. "Go home! Now!" the man shouted and turned to his car.<p>

Edward straightened his shirt and ignored Mike who rushed to his side. "What the hell happened? What's your dad doing here?"

"Mr Greene called him!" he scoffed.

"What? Why?" Mike asked, determined to not let Edward go like this. Edward kept walking to his car without answering. Mike stopped him. "Edward, talk to me! What is going on?"

Edward opened his mouth, but Aro's car pulled up to them. "I said _now _Edward! I'll follow you there!"

Getting into his car Edward threw Mike a pleading look. "Please don't make this harder!" he said and shut the car door. As he drove off he could see Mike's eyes follow him in his rear view mirror.

His body was slightly shaking as he drove home. He wanted to run, get away from here and escape the fury of his dad. But Aro was right behind him and would just follow him. Tapping his fingers nervously against the steering wheel he tried to think of something to say to his father. Soon he realized nothing he could say would save him from the man's wrath.

Aro hated 'different'. He hated women with power. He hated the guy at work that wore green suits. He hated the woman down the street who painted her house pink. And he sure as hell hated gay people.

He wished he was back at Alice's house, he loved it there. The last couple of days they had been fighting, but Alice loved him and would never hurt him. _Alice! That's it! _He quickly got his phone from his pocket. _Come on, come on, pick up! _he thought while dialling her number.

She picked up on the second ring. "Alice, I need you!" he cried, his voice filled with panic.

"_I know honey, Mrs. Whitlock called and told me what happened. Emmett and I are on our way, just hang in there, ok?" _Edward was about to hyperventilate, because he just turned into his dad's street.

"Alice, I'm scared." As he pulled the car over and stopped in front of the large white house. "Hurry up, please! I got to go!" he ended the phone call and got out. Halfway between the car and the house Aro was on him again, taking his arm and dragging him inside. Edward had to run to keep up and not fall flat on his face.

"You little cocksucker!" Aro pushed Edward into the living room. He fell and hit the table. "I should have known anything that whore would produce was wrong! So you like it up your ass? I'll give you something up your ass!" He kicked him hard against his coccyx. Edward cried out as pain shot up his vertebrae. "You like that? You perverted fag?"

Edward whimpered, arching his spine to relieve the tension on his lower back. Opening his groin and torso to Aro's attack. The man's foot hit him hard in his stomach and Edward doubled over. "No, please stop!" He curled up into a ball, hands over his head. His father kept ranting and kicking his legs, his back, his arms, anything he could reach.

When Aro hauled him up by his hair the back door flung open. "Edward!" Alice cried and Emmett stormed past her.

"Let him go Aro!" Emmett's voice sounded low and raw. Aro didn't let go though, he started laughing.

"Oh joy, we have ourselves a little gay parade!" he yelled. "The bitch' son coming to save his queer brother!" Edward yelped as Aro yanked him around to face Emmett. "You want him? Come get him!"

Aro was large and strong, but Emmett had grown up in the past 7 years. His eyes narrowed, his knuckles white with the strain of his clenching fists. And then he charged.

Emmett's fist hit Aro's jaw. The man stumbled backwards, shocked enough to release his grip on Edward. He straightened his back and spat Emmett in his face. "You fucking loser!" he shouted as he lunged forward and took a swing at the boy. Emmett evaded the hit and brought his own fist around to hit Aro in his stomach.

All the hurt, the fright and the abuse he suffered by his step father's hands rushed through Emmett's head. The adrenaline was shooting through his veins. He hissed, the muscles in his shoulders tensed and relaxed in the fast rhythm of his breath. "Edward, go get your stuff!" he barked at his brother.

Edward rushed up the stairs, grabbing a suitcase from the hallway closet. He quickly filled it with clothes and books. Most his stuff was already at Alice's. When he closed it he took one last glance over his bedroom and dashed downstairs. Alice took the suitcase from him and opened the front door.

"Emmett, let's go!" she called. The two of them hurried to Emmett's car and Alice threw the case in the trunk. When their big brother appeared from the house, he was tailed by Aro, who was holding a piece of cloth to his nose.

"You will never set foot in my house again!" he shouted at Edward.

Feeling brave, with his sister and brother by his side, Edward took a step towards his father. "If I ever see your sorry face again, it'll be to soon!" he yelled and got into the car. Together the three of them took off, leaving Aro standing flustered in the doorway.

* * *

><p><strong>I'm liking the love, so keep those reviews coming. :D<strong>

**I'm not sure when the next update will be, because I have a very busy rest of the week. **


	29. Chapter 29

**Oh boy, that was a close one! Hope you enjoy this next chapter!**

**I do not own twilight, S. Meyer does. You know her, she got Edward to kiss Bella. Eeeeew!**

* * *

><p>I was pacing anxiously up and down Alice's driveway. My momma had sat down on the little steps to the door and was eyeing me with a worried look on her face. I wanted them to get here fast! I didn't know if Alice and Emmett would get to Edward in time. God knows what his father could do to him.<p>

"Jasper, calm down please." My momma said. "They will get here soon."

I once again paced to the edge of the sidewalk to glance at the road leading into the cul-de-sac. We had been here for 40 minutes and the drive down here took us 25. If Alice and Emmett drove up at the same time we drove down here, it would take them 50 minutes. My math left me with 15 minutes spare time. How long could it take to hoist him into a car? Certainly less than 15 minutes!

"Momma, it's taking to long. What if they need to go to the hospital, what if he's really hurt? Should we call them?"

"Jasper, sit down! There's no need to keep fussing. I have a cellphone, Alice will call if there's something wrong."

In my mind the worst things happened already. The image of Edward in his hospital bed just a few weeks ago made me cringe. I had seen his father's face, Aro could murder him.

"But momma, what if he kills them all, then they can't call us! We should call the police!"

My momma stood up and placed her tiny hand on my shoulder. "Listen to me Jasper, and I suggest you listen well!" She gave my shoulder a little squeeze and stared deep into my eyes. "If you don't stop fussing now, I'll drive you home and you can check on Edward in the morning!"

I opened my mouth to reply, but the sound of a car coming around the corner had me spin around. _Edward! _Relief overtook me, he was here, he was safe!

I rushed to the side of the road to check on my boy. He smiled at me widely when he noticed me standing there. My momma had followed me and stood beside me waiting for the three of them to leave the car. She had her hand on my shoulder again, but this time she was rubbing it in reassurance.

"Jasper!" Edward cried out when he got out and he rushed to my side. He gently kissed me on my mouth and I glanced at my momma to see her reaction. She had a smile on her face and the tight knot in my stomach disappeared instantly.

I threw my arms around Edward's neck and kissed him back. He winced. I quickly pulled back and let go of him. "God, Edward, I'm sorry, are you ok? Did I hurt you?"

He slid his arms around my waist and pulled me back into a hug. "I'm ok Jasper, it's just some bruises. I'll be fine."

Alice, Emmett and my momma slowly walked up to the house and got inside. I didn't want to let go of my boy, so I just stood there, on the sidewalk, in his arms. We stood there, unmoving, until another car pulled up.

"Edward! Are you ok? Edward, honey!" His mother Esmé dragged him from my embrace and threw her arms around his neck. She hugged him tightly while Carlisle placed a hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him and he gave me a friendly smile.

"Let's go inside." He said. "I want to make sure you're ok physically Edward and there are some things we should discuss."

A new knot formed in my stomach, things we needed to discuss, they weren't going to break us up again, were they? My heart was pounding in my chest. It must have shown on my face, because Carlisle leaned into me and said; "We need to discuss Edward's living arrangements, you do not have to worry Jasper, we have no issue with the two of you being together." I exhaled loudly and Edward chuckled.

"We'll be right there." Carlisle said when we walked in the door. Emmet, Alice and my momma were already sitting in the living room with a large pot of tea. I sat down next to Emmett, which was a bit unnerving, the guy was huge. Esmé stood in the corner by the garden doors, looking out.

It was my momma who spoke first. "I know this is not the priority here, but I plan on going to the school board. I will not have my son discriminated. Principal Greene said they would be expelled if they came within 10 feet of each other! I gave him a piece of my mind, I did! I told him, God loves each and every one of us. He certainly made my boy exactly the way he intended to and I thank him every day for that!" Her head was slightly red and I'd never hear her this angry before.

Alice patted her knee. "It's definitely on the list of topics Mrs Whitlock. I for one, don't want my brother discriminated either." She threw my momma a warm smile.

"Oh sweety, I only listen to momma or Charlotte. You may choose which ever makes you feel comfortable. Mrs Whitlock makes me feel so old." Alice giggled at my momma's words.

Esmé turned around with tears in her eyes, she had missed everything said between my momma and Alice. "I can't think about how bad this could have turned out. I should have done something before, I know how Aro can be. I knew what would happen if he found out, I let this happen!" She turned back to the window, he shoulders hung low.

My momma raised from her seat and rushed over to Esmé. She brushed her hand over Esmé's arm. "Now dear, there's no point in this guilt. Edward's here, he's safe." Esmé started sobbing. "Come here, it's ok, he's safe now." momma soothed her.

"Mum, Charlotte is right. You should concentrate on keeping him safe instead of worrying about the past." Alice added. "That should be a topic for our discussion as well. Edward will become 18 in three months, but in the meantime Aro still has primary custody. Should we go to the police? I could testify, but I don't want Edward to go through that."

"Go through what?" Edward asked from the doorway. He walked over to me and sat down on my knee. It felt so good to have him this close to me. My heart stuttered and even in our current situation I could feel myself get hard.

I gently rubbed his back while Emmett answered him. "You want to press charges against your dad? I will back you up if you do."

Edward's face was filled with all kinds of emotions. "I will if I need to, but I'd rather not to be honest." I could barily hear him, he almost whispered.

I knew this conversation was really important, but I wanted to be with my boy alone. I wanted to hold him, to kiss him, to touch him and make him feel loved. This afternoon he hated me and than we kissed. After that everything was one huge roller-coaster and I just wanted some time with him, together.

"I know this is about Edward and about us, but do we have to talk about this right now?" I asked. "I actually really want to talk to Edward alone."

Edward rushed to agree with me. "I just want to live with Alice and be able to see Jasper. I really don't care about anything else." He had a hopeful smile on his face that sent a jolt of want through my body. I really wanted some time alone with him.

Carlisle told us what we needed to hear. "Well, with that known, you don't actually need to be here for this. It's basically a lot of legal issues to discuss." With that he winked at Edward. At least, I _think_he winked.

"Then we'll just erm, go upstairs to my room and erm, talk." Edward said, a blush covering his face. Alice chuckled, but waved us away. I took a glance at my momma, I didn't want her to be uncomfortable. She just smiled at me widely, the family dimples covering her cheeks.

Edward took my hand and led me to the stairs. I felt the warmth of his hand and the knew we would be alone in a moment, in his bedroom. The thought made my heart race in anticipation.

He held his hand on the doorknob for a second and stared into my eyes. I answered his unspoken question with a smile, and he slowly opened the door.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, even I thought that was mean... But you'll jut have to wait...<strong>  
><strong>Let m know if you liked this chapter by reviewing!<strong>


	30. Chapter 30

**This is not a chapter!**

**I'm very thankfull for all you readers still baring with me... And as much as I would love to present you with a couple of chapters at this point, I am unable to...**

**I would like to ask you for a week more patience, as my personal life is taking a tumble at the moment.**

**Writing a new chapter now, I would probably have Jasper kill Edward and fuck Alec in his bed. And we SO do not want that to happen.**

**I'm thus hoping you will still bare with me if I keep you hanging for another week, while I sort out my crap, in order to go back to my boys and their growing love...**

**This also goes for your lovely reviews! I love them, and I'll show you the love soon! I have not forgotten about them!**

**.**

**Love,**

**Yull**


	31. Chapter 31

**Yeey****! ****I ****didn****'****t ****kill ****Edward****! ****Hope ****you****'****ll ****enjoy ****this ****chapter****...**

**I ****still ****don****'****t ****own ****Twilight****, ****it ****owns ****me****...**

* * *

><p>Once inside his room, Edward threw me a coy sideways glance. He was nervous being alone in a room with me. My heart swell with this realization, it was cute. I slowly closed in on him, until the tips of my shoes were touching his. I stared deeply into his eyes, trying my best to communicate all the confidence I had in him and me, in us.<p>

When he took in a hitched breath I raised my hands and cupped his face. His eyes widened as my mouth approached his. As I parted my lips and lightly blew, a strange sound emerged from his throat. Then my mouth finally touched his. The kiss was sweet and caring.

"I'm so happy to be finally kissing you like this." I said when I pulled back to look at him. "These last few weeks were hell! It really hurt to see Alec taking advantage of your memory loss. To see you look at me with hate in your eyes." I spoke more softly with every word.

"I'm sorry!" Edward almost shouted. "I shouldn't have believed Alec, I really shouldn't have! I wasn't even in love with the guy, but I wanted him to love me so much! For him to accept me, accept us. He played me, he played us! I should rip his head from his…"

"Edward," I interrupted him. "I know, I don't blame you, I'm just saying it hurt. And as much as I would love to inflict as much pain on Alec as we could possibly cause him, I don't think it's a good idea to actually do something to him. We are in a lot of trouble at school as is, I would hate to give Mr Greene an actual reason to come after us."

Edward let out a deep sigh, I could see the thoughts raging behind his beautiful green eyes. He sighed again in defeat. "You're right, we shouldn't make this harder on ourselves. Though I could always kill him in his sleep." I couldn't help but chuckle.

"I'm not having you anywhere near him when he's asleep, nor awake for that matter. I'm a very patient person, well actually, I'm not." I thought my words through carefully for a moment. "I won't tell you who you can be friends with, I'm not the controlling kind. But I feel strongly about you not spending any of your time with that asshole!"

I was intent on seeing his reaction, so I noticed when he slightly winced while shifting his weight to his other leg. "Are you sure you're ok?" I asked him, he just nodded. "I was so scared, when your dad dragged you off, I was afraid he was going to kill you." I placed small kisses all over his face. His cheeks, his jaw, his eyes, his mouth.

"Remind... me to thank... your... mo... mother later!" he tried to say between hitched breaths, as I sucked the hollow under his ear and bit his earlobe.

"Shhhhh," I replied and took control over his mouth again. I could always kiss this boy, wherever, whenever. Finally I was with him, he was with me and it was right.

I felt him lower his body and his hands reached for my belt. I stopped him and pulled back. He looked up at me with wide questioning eyes. There was a slight tremor in his bottom lip, just before he took it in between his teeth. I didn't want him to think I didn't want him, so I quickly took his hands between mine.

"As much as I would love to do more than just kiss you, the house is filled with family. Yours _and_ mine. I really wanted a moment together after all this crazy mess, but we should go downstairs and join the fight that is essentially ours." A blush shot over his face, like he only just remembered the people starting a revolution downstairs.

I placed a quick kiss on his cheek and pulled him into a tight hug. I sighed and reluctantly let him go. I took his hand and led him back downstairs.

As we walked into the living room, Alice brought us up to speed. The rest of the evening was filled with talk about our current situation. Edward would keep living with Alice and she told me I was always welcome. Emmett, Esmé and Alice would take Edward to the police tomorrow to talk through some options concerning Aro. My momma and Esmé were writing a complaint about mister Greene to the School board.

The two of them were also planning a lunch slash shopping spree next Saturday. I was obviously happy that my momma was ok with me being gay. I was also happy that she got along with my boyfriend's family. I was even over the moon she was finally making new friends here. But did she have to become friends with my boyfriend's mother?

I rolled my eyes at Edward when Esmé and my momma started planning more outings together. He just chuckled and shrugged his shoulders. Yeah, he didn't have to live in one house with _his_ mother, he had a cool sister. Of course I had a sister, but she wasn't half as amazing as Alice. Rose was a bit immature for her age, and a bit vain at that. I loved her though.

When my momma said it was time to go home and start on dinner, Alice suggested ordering Chinese. And so we did.

While eating at the coffee table, sitting on the floor because there weren't enough chairs, I eyed Edward. He was looking at everyone, trying to follow the conversations. The smile on his face was huge. I guess he wasn't used to being around so much loving family.

I smiled as well. I hadn't been used to these kind of evenings for a while either. We used to visit family a lot when my dad was alive. But since he died it was usually just me and my momma. And Rosalie when she was home from college. I missed it, I missed my dad.

I lost my smile and felt tears hiding behind my eyes, ready to spring free at any moment. Edward noticed and sat closer to me, throwing his arm around my shoulder. "Isn't this perfect?" he asked. I nodded and leaned my head against the crook of his neck. "I think I'm in love with you." he said softly.

I turned my head to look at him and smiled. I kissed his cheek and rested my head back against his neck. Yes, it was perfect. Life didn't get any better than this!

.

Hours later my momma woke me up. I was still sitting on the floor but I was leaning my head in Edward's lap. He was sitting in a chair with his head back against the back, mouth opened, slightly snoring. "Jasper, honey wake up, we're going home."

I stood up and placed a sight kiss on Edward's forehead. Still half asleep I followed my momma to the door. Alice walked with us to let us out. "Charlotte, it was very nice to meet you. I'll pick up Jasper's overnight bag Friday around noon, that way he can ride here with Edward." _Wait__, __what__?_

I glanced up to my momma questioningly with a sleepy smile on my face. "My bag?" I asked and she waved a hand at me, as if to tell me I shouldn't be asking stupid questions. Well, it wasn't stupid right? This was about me, I should be able to ask!

"That's a good idea Alice." My mother threw her one of our characteristic smiles. "Just promise me they won't be sharing a room, I'm old fashioned that way." She winked.

"What are you two talking about? Picking up my bag, riding with Edward, not sharing a room..." The two of them just stared at me, like I was missing some huge clue. I was way to tired to be solving riddles. _Wait__, __overnight __bag__, __riding __with __Edward__, __not __sharing __a __room__... _"Oh... OH! Oh..." I smiled sheepishly as realization set in.

* * *

><p><strong>:<strong>**D**

**|  
>V<strong>


	32. Chapter 32

**Here's the next one! I tried to make it sexy, but that really didn't work... Read up to see what I mean!**

**I don't own Twilight, if I did, this chapter would be in the movie! :D**

* * *

><p>I put the plastic bag on the bed, sat down and looked around my room. <em>Too <em>_bright__! _I quickly reached over to close the curtains behind my bed. I was still not comfortable though. _Too __quiet__!_ I took the remote control of my stereo and pressed play. There was one of my dad's old Cd's in the player. It was an old Cd, Moon Safari by Air, but it was perfect. I turned up the volume and let the sensual sounds fill my room.

_Right__, __everything __is __ready__. __I__'__m __ready__, __I __think__..._ I started taking off my clothes, but as my jeans were halfway down my legs, my phone rang. _Edward__! _my mental voice rang as I checked the caller ID. "Uhm, hey Edward!" I said, grabbing the remote and turning the volume of the music down.

"_Jasper__, __you __ok__, __you __sound __a __bit __off__!" _I seriously had only said 3 words, well 2 words and an unintelligent murmur. How did he even hear if I sounded off in that?

"I'm good. What's up?" I asked, trying to keep my word count to a minimum. _Oh __fuck__! __He __went __to __the __police __with __Alice__, __Emmett __and __Esmé __this __morning__! _"Wait, how did it go with the police?" I quickly added.

"_We __filed __a __report__, __but __I __didn__'__t __press __charges __for __now__. __We __talked __about __it __and __I __don__'__t __actually __want __him __to __go __to __jail __or __something__. __He __basically __kicked __me __out__, __so __I __don__'__t __think __he__'__ll __come __after __me __anyway__. __But __in __case __he __does__, __I __can __press __charges __so __he __can__'__t __make me __come __home__."_ I could hear the pain in his voice. Aro hadn't done anything to deserve it, like ever, but Edward loved him. _"__Though __it __isn__'__t __home __anymore__, __not __really__, __Alice__'__s __is __home __now__."_

"Do you want me to come over? Or you could come over here?" I asked. I would hug him and kiss him until it didn't hurt anymore.

"_No__, __we__'__re __going __around __my __dad__'__s __house __to __pick __up __my __car__, __now __that __he__'__s __probably __at __work__. __After __that __we__'__re __going __out __to __a __movie __and __dinner__, __just __the __four __of __us__. __It __feels __really __good __to __do __something __together__, __you __know__? __We__'__ve __never __done __that __before__." _He was quiet for a minute. I didn't know how to respond, I knew how important family time had been for me. It was unimaginable to not have had that.

"_So __what __are __you __doing__tonight__?"_ He asked me and I felt myself blush. I glanced around the room and looked at the plastic bag.

"Ehm, nuthin'. I uhm, nope, nothing!" I stumbled over my own tongue speaking.

"_Jasper __Whitlock__! __What _are _you __up __to__?" _His voice was commanding, I liked it. Placing my hand over the microphone, I let out a deep groan.

"I'm not up to anything, just going to watch a movie!" I wasn't lying, I _was_ going to watch a movie. "I ehm, I have to go, my momma is calling me for dinner!"

"_No __she__'__s __not__, __we __just __passed __her __in __the __street__! __You __liar__! __What __are __you __up __to __Jasper__?" _I could hear the fake distress in his voice, he was acting all hurt and offended.

"Well, she just got home, got to go, love you!" I quickly hung up before he could respond and concentrated on my breathing for a couple of minutes.

I had lied of course, my momma wouldn't be home for another couple of hours. She had left me dinner in the oven, as she was having dinner at uncle Peter's house. She had asked if I wanted to come along, but I said that I had a lot of homework. Another lie.

What I _was_planning was far from homework. I eyed the plastic bag again and sighed. I got my supplies from a shop in Seattle that I found online. The owner seemed suspicious when he asked if I was over 18 years old and I told him that I was. He had been helpful though, after I told him what I needed, a bit too helpful.

I peeked inside the bag, still feeling a bit flushed about the contents. One bottle of lube, a pack of condoms, a tiny butt plug, a slightly larger vibrator and a movie. I took the DVD out of the bag and picked up my laptop from the night table. I inserted the DVD and took off the rest of my clothes as it loaded.

I slid under the covers of my bed and turned the music volume back up. I was really nervous, but this was something I had to do before tomorrow. Just one more day before I would have a sleep over at Alice's house, with Edward. I knew that he had experience with sex, so did I, just not with gay sex. I wanted to know what it would be like, so I searched the web for gay porn.

I didn't find anything, mostly because there was parental supervision on my laptop. Most sites containing the information I needed were blocked. But I did find the address of a sex-shop in Seattle.

Not knowing what I needed, I told the owner my current situation, nerves raging through my body, cheeks flushed. The heavily tattooed salesman had laughed and slapped me on the back. He sat me down in a chair and handed me a soda. "I don't believe you are old enough to be in here, but I understand why you are." he said and sat down opposite me.

"Damn, I might get into serious trouble helping you out, but hey, I have a soft spot for teenage gay boys." He started laughing even harder when my eyes widened and I shifted uncomfortably in my chair. "Don't sweat, it's not _that_ kind of soft spot! We're all like you at first, young, horny and nervous. If I don't help you out, you'll go to another place, and you might get all the wrong stuff! So, I'm Jacob." He smiled at me reassuringly and shook my hand.

"So, what would you like to know?" He asked and my cheeks had flushed again. "Oh come on, if you're going to be having sex, you might as well live up to it!" He said with a wink. "Ask me anything, I'm a sex encyclopedia! I've done a fair bit myself and I've seen or heard about the rest. I even experimented with some guys at college, so don't go thinking my straight ass has got no experience." I chuckled, the man's charms made me feel at ease.

He told me all about topping and bottoming, giving head, rimming and even some weird shit called sounding. The last he warned me about, it was very risky, but no way in hell I was planning on stuffing anything up my dick anyway.

When he picked the butt plug from the shelf he threw it at me and started explaining again. "You will want to start with this. It's small, like a finger. Now listen up. Lube your ass, lube this plug, lube your fingers and than lube everything some more! Just tease your ass with it without pushing it in at first. You know, sliding it against it, applying some pressure without pushing through." I nodded my head as he explained, though this was slightly awkward.

He went on. "Then you can go and try to get it in. Make sure you are entirely relaxed first, with the teasing. Now, when you push it in, you will want to press, like you do when doing a number 2. Don't squeeze, just push. Got it?" I nodded again.

"Right, next thing you need." He picked up the vibrator from the shelf. "Once the plug is all good, and you can slide it in and out without burn, use this one. It's only slightly bigger, but it's got this little bend at the end, see?" He threw the box at me and I watched the design. "It'll hit your prostate and make you feel all good and wonderful."

He let his eyes wander over the shelves again, picked up a bottle of lube and a pack of condoms. "Use water based with the condoms, they won't survive the oil based lubes." The man was like a freight train, I was kind of dumb struck from the moment he said sex encyclopedia. I nodded again.

"Oh, and last but not least, some inspiration!" He picked up the DVD and tossed it to me. "It's a good one, trust me!" He walked passed me to the register and I followed him, dropping the stuff on the counter. "Alright, I'll let you have the condoms for free, so be sure to use them. Oh and tell your Edward to go slow, ok? If he wants to have sex with you, he better not make you regret it!" Again I nodded and softly stumbled out a thank you before paying and driving home.

And now here I was. If Jacob's explanation had been uncomfortable, this was worse. I kind of felt a little ashamed and secretive, having this premeditated evening of self exploration. I really didn't know how to get rid of this feeling.

I started the porn and watched it, awkwardly sitting in bed naked, hands above the blankets. I was watching two really hot guys sucking each other off and it was really hot. Still I felt weird and didn't dare to actually touch myself. _Fuck__! __Why __am __I __so __fucking __weirded __out __by __this__!_

Right, so I usually jerked off in the shower, maybe that would help. I grabbed the plug and lube on my way to the bathroom and let the water run to heat it up. I turned off all lights in the bathroom except the one above the mirror and locked the door. When the water was finally warm I stepped under the jet and tried to relax.

I let my hands go over my body and pinched my nipples. They had always been very sensitive and touching them sent a shiver down my spine. I ran one hand down my abdomen while I kept teasing the nubs on my chest with the other one. I thought of kissing Edward while I palmed my now semi hard dick. I wondered what it would feel like if he was with me in the shower, touching me.

I took the bottle of soap and squeezed some on my hands. I grabbed my cock and slowly started moving my hand up and down the shaft. I wasn't really jerking off yet, just enough to get a full erection. I slipped one hand around me and slid my soaped fingers down between my buttocks.

I rubbed my fingers over my hole again and again, so far it felt really good. I wanted more of it for sure, so I tried to push my finger in, just a little. It didn't really work, but to be honest, as soon as I tried I could feel my whole body tense. This wasn't going to work standing in the shower like this, I should go back to my room and try there.

I quickly rinsed off the soap and got out of the shower. I dried my body and left the towel around my hips as I darted back to my room with the lube and plug. The darkness in the bathroom had helped, so I turned off all the lights in my room and put the stereo back on.

Laying down on the bed I folded a pillow under my hips for better access. I coated my fingers with lube and lifted my legs up, knees to my chest. Rubbing my entrance again, a small drop of pre-cum smeared over my stomach. I closed my eyes and tried to relax. I slowly pushed my middle finger through the tight ring of muscle. It felt a bit uncomfortable, but it didn't hurt, so I pushed through the second ring. _Ouch__! __Fuck__! _I kept my finger still, right where it was.

After a little while laying there, not moving, with my own finger in my ass, the burn went away. I was confident that was a good thing and I pushed my finger a bit further in. _Holy __fucking __hell__! __How __am __I __ever __going __to __be __able __to __shove __that __plug __in __here__? __Let __alone __Edward__'__s __dick__? _I pulled my finger out quickly, which felt even worse. "Fuck!" I muttered, I was definitely screwed, or not screwed at all when you thought about it.

Maybe it had to do with the nails, the plug didn't have nails and Jacob had told me to push like on the toilet when it was going in. I hadn't done that either. I took the plug and covered it heavily with lube. Just to make sure I rubbed some lube on my entrance as well.

I rubbed the rubber toy along my hole a few times until I felt relaxed again. I rounded the top of the plug to my entrance. As I pushed like I was pushing something out I quickly pressed the plug all the way in. _Oh __fucking __hell__, __for __all __that __is __holy__, __fuck__! _I squealed loudly and grunted. I rolled to my side, my hand hovering over the plug in my ass. I was too fucking scared to move. _Fucking __hell__, __that __hurt__! _It needed to get out, it burned! But how the hell was I going to get it out? Moving it hurt way to much!

Okay, I was going to do this like ripping off a plaster, everyone knows that as long as you do it fast, it hurts less! I took the plug and breathed in deeply. _One__, __two__, __three__... _"Aaaaaaarch! Fuck! FUCK!" I screamed as I ripped the plug back out of my ass. _I __really __hope __that __Edward __likes __having __something __up __his __ass__, __because __I__'__m __sure __as __hell __not __letting __him __anywhere __near __mine__!_

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know that you think!<strong>

**|  
><strong>**V**


	33. Chapter 33

**I told myself I wouldn't post this so quick, but I couldn't stop myself.**

**I don't own Twilight, S. Meyer does. **

* * *

><p>I took another look at my ruined car before I walked to my mother's car and got in. I was happy she lend it to me, as my own car needed a fix and a clean before I could drive it to school. It had been keyed and the windows were smashed, but it's most prominent feature was the offending graffiti on the back window. Someone, well probably my dad, sprayed the word 'cocksucker' on it in purple.<p>

The small Suzuki was alright, but it wasn't my Volvo and I could barely squeeze my body in behind the wheel. I drove to school in ambivalence. I really wanted to see Jasper again and I was looking forward to our sleepover. But something was wrong, like really wrong. He had been secretive on the phone, and he outright lied about his mother coming home. We had seen her in the street and obviously Esmé wanted to talk to her.

She had told us about meeting her brother and his kids for dinner and Jasper staying home alone. We had actually discussed picking him up for our outing, but decided against it, as this was our first outing just the four of us. He had been home alone, well I thought he was home alone. Maybe the last couple of weeks he found someone else? Maybe he didn't want me like I wanted him? _Fuck it!_

I was just going to ask him about it, today, before he came home with me. I was going to confront him about his lying and demand an explanation.

When I drove into the parking lot I saw him. He was standing at the spot I always parked in, fumbling with his phone. I don't know why, but I picked another spot and parked the car. As I made my way over to him his phone went off, letting him know he had a text. I came up behind him as he read it. I touched his waist, making him jump. He quickly snapped his phone shut, but not before I could see part of the text he received. '**...move it slowly in and out of your ass...'**

_What the fuck? This is NOT cool! _Jasper put the phone in his pocket and smiled widely at me, dimples and all. I wasn't impressed, not at all impressed. "Hey." I said, feeling slightly annoyed.

A frown crossed his face. "Hey, what's up with you?" He leaned in to kiss my cheek, but I pulled back. He raised a brow questioningly and I nodded towards the school.

"Not here, Mr Greene might see." I simply said, which was true, but not the reason I didn't want him kissing me. I didn't want to make a scene about the lying and the text, though I didn't want him kissing me before I got to the bottom of this.

"Well, technically, we're already breaking the rules. We're standing to close to each other, but who the hell cares?" He leaned in again, so I pulled away entirely and stepped away from him.

"Yeah, well, I do." I said and made my way to the school building. I heard him follow me and I picked up my pace. He called my name but I didn't turn around.

.

First period I couldn't concentrate at all, so I didn't even try. I had to know what was going on with Jasper and I wanted to know who was sending that text. I was slowly losing my mind. _What if I'm just a toy to him, like I was to Alec. Sure he said he loved me, but honestly, if you love someone you don't lie!_

_._

Second period Mr Banner smiled at me apologetically. "I'm sorry Mr Cullen, the Principal told me to move you and Mr Newton to the other side of the class." My eyes found Jasper's for a second, before I looked away and stalked to my new seat. I was still having internal monologues about Jasper when Alec came up to our table. I didn't notice him standing there, until Mike groaned.

"Ed? I missed you at school yesterday. Why haven't you called me?" I gave him a surprised look. _Seriously? He wonders why I haven't called him after what he did? Oh fuck! He doesn't know! _I smirked.

"Because, I remembered and I have nothing more to say to you." I said blankly. He took a step back, but didn't give up.

"Well, I know that I acted like a total asshole before you had the accident, but I've changed and..." I cut him off right there.

"No you haven't, you haven't changed a bit. You _knew _I was with Jasper and you tried to fool me. You made me think Jasper was a homophobic ass, while you were the ass all along! I don't want you near me again, ever!" I was fuming, not just at Alec, at Jasper as well.

At lunch Jasper sat down next to me, but I didn't acknowledge him at all, instead I went to get lunch before anyone else could follow. This caused me to get back to our table with everyone still in line. Jasper's phone was on the table and I couldn't resist. I picked it up and opened his texts. There were 6 texts from someone named Jacob. _What the? _

I glanced over to Mike and Jasper, they were still chattering, standing in line. I opened the text. **I understand you don't want to tell Edward about this? Well, just come over if you can after school and I can see if I can give you something that makes it easier. **

My mind was going a million miles an hour. _What doesn't he want to tell me? To make what easier? What the fuck? _I opened the next text. **Well, you have to be careful doing it. It's a shame you won't have time to come over, I had a lot of fun yesterday!**I felt like I was ready to break something. Jasper didn't tell me about seeing some Jacob yesterday.

I saw Mike and Jasper coming back to the table. I placed the phone on the table with the text still open. Jasper's eyes widened when he saw it and looked up at me with a shocked look on his face. I stared at him for a couple of seconds and turn around to leave the cafeteria. Jasper called my name, but I kept walking, not looking back. His expression had told me what I needed to know.

"Edward! Wait up!" I didn't respond when Jasper rushed after me. "Stop for a second! Why are you so fucking angry? I would get you laughing at me, but I don't understand what's going on!"

I froze in my tracks. _Laughing? He thought I'd be laughing at this? _I spun around to face him, burning with fury. "Why am I... You want to know why I'm fucking angry?" I paused for a second, my nails digging into my palms with the force with which I fisted my hands.

"I've never been with anyone before, you have. I was embarrassed about not knowing what to do when we... You know." I couldn't believe this, seriously? That was the reason?

"So what? You fucked this guy to be more experienced when we did it? I can't believe this! I can't believe you would do that! I knew something was wrong when you were secretive and lying to me yesterday, but never would I have guessed this!" Confusion spread over his face as I spat my words at him.

"You think I cheated on you? Did you even read those texts?" He reached for my hand, but I pulled it away. "Edward, I didn't cheat on you." His face turned scarlet as he went on, almost whispering. "I went to a sex shop and experimented with some toys, alone." He cupped my face with one hand, the other one reaching for my hand again. This time I let him and traced the back of his hand with my thumb.

"Y-you didn't cheat on me? Than who's Jacob and why is he sexting you?"

"Sexting? Really?" Jasper chuckled. "Jacob is the owner of the sex shop, he explained about anal sex and stuff. When it didn't go as planned, I texted him with some more questions. You're welcome to read all of them."

"But yesterday, you were lying to me and..." He placed his finger on my lips and shushed me.

"I was embarrassed about telling you what I was up to. At that point I had my jeans and shorts halfway down my legs." _Oh man, visual! _I I looked around quickly and saw no-one watching us. I kissed his mouth fleetingly and pulled back again. The smile on his face was wonderful, I was in dimple heaven. This time I WAS impressed.

"You have to promise me one thing though." I said as he looked up at me and nodded. "You can never ever, ever lie to me again. Ever!"

He brought my hand to his mouth and opened it. He pressed a small kiss on the palm of my hand and whispered; "I promise."

* * *

><p><strong>Coming up next, sleepover! <strong>

**Let me know if you liked it by reviewing!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Another slightly longer chapter this time. Couldn't really cut it in half.**

**Hope you'll enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I need to not forget the thing about Twilight not being mine and all...**

* * *

><p>I laughed as I saw Jasper squeeze his body into the passenger's seat of my mother's car. He shot me an angry look. "Do not laugh! Why are you driving this anyway?" He battled with the handle that made the chair slide back. The chair was already as far back as it would go, but I wasn't going to tell him that. This was far too entertaining to watch.<p>

"Because my own car is ruined, you'll see when we get to Alice's." I replied as I took place behind the wheel. We must look ridiculous, two guys cramped into a car that was clearly not designed to accommodate them. "You want to go there right away?"

Jasper gazed at me with a surprised look on his face. "Where else would I want to go?"

"Well, I wouldn't mind meeting that Jacob of yours, he sounds like a blast." I slightly winced. I trusted Jasper and if he said he hadn't cheated on me, he hadn't. But that whole texting thing still didn't feel right.

"Uhm, yeah, sure, I guess." Jasper blushed and stared out of the window. "But can we go to Alice's first and try to loan her car? I'd like to be able to use my limbs in the future. I feel like a canned sardine." I chuckled and nodded.

"I'd like you to be able to use those limbs in the future!" I said as I winked at him. His beautiful cheeks turned crimson again.

.

About an hour later I drove Alice's car up to the sex shop Jasper had went to the day before. I felt rather uneasy as he opened the door and walked in. I quickly followed him, not wanting to stand outside in front of a sex shop. Inside I could not be seen, except by the large man that walked out from behind the counter.

"Oh man, Jasper, you can't do this to me boy!" He pinched the bridge of his nose between his fingers. "I can not believe you brought me _another_ under aged boy. This is not the library! They can shut me down for having you in here!" He gestured towards a door in the back. "Well, get a move on, I can't have the two of you in here, but I can have you over for coffee in my kitchen."

Jasper smiled at the man and rolled his eyes. "Uhm, Jake, this is Edward." Jacob looked me over like you would look at a horse at auction.

"Hmm, I'd have thought you to go for something more buff Jasper, but I guess this scrawny little thing could do." I opened my mouth to say something, I was not scrawny and definitely not little. Okay, maybe I was compared to Jacob, but the tattooed guy was huge! Before I could say something however, Jacob winked at me and Jasper chuckled.

"To what do I owe this immense pleasure?" he asked as we walked through the door. The kitchen was dominated by a large metal table. On the table were items that scared me to death. Huge dildo's, cuffs, whips, clamps that I did not want to know the usage of and a lot of leather. Jacob followed my glare and quickly swiped everything into a large box. "That's all rated 18 plus boys, let me grab some soda's."

When he came back the three of us sat down at the table. "So..." Jacob said, looking at me. "You're looking to fuck this cute blond over here?" He slapped Jasper's back and I snorted my cola all over the table. He bellowed out a laugh as I stared at him with wide eyes. "Well, that's what he told me!" He said pointing at Jasper.

"I did not!" Jasper exclaimed with a blush on his face. "I did not say _he _would be the one fucking _me_! I was not yet decided!" I could just sit and stare at them, not able to form any coherent thought.

"But you're decided now." Jacob said and Jasper nodded. "And you decided after last night?" Jasper nodded again. "Well, un-decide!" Jacob winked at me again. "You didn't listen to me boy, you went to fast and you had a bad experience. You should try again!"

I gazed at Jasper, who now had a shocked look in his eyes and was shaking his head in disagreement. "Edward, help me out here!" I had no idea what was going on, what had Jasper decided?

"Uhm, what happened last night and what did Jasper decide?" I asked.

"That boyfriend of yours..." Boyfriend, that sounded good! "...Pressed a butt-plug up his ass without being totally relaxed. And he didn't do it slowly, nooooo, he pushed it in in one go. Now he's decided to never let anything near his ass again." Jacob was waving his arms around like a lunatic while explaining and I chuckled.

"Not cool Edward!" Jasper shouted with a frown on his face. "It's not funny! That shit fucking hurt!" My chuckle instantly stilled.

"I wasn't laughing at you Jazz, this guy is hilarious!" I could see Jasper was not convinced. "Also, I don't mind bottoming for you Jasper, I like both, but if you don't, that's okay."

"No it's not." Jacob said. "Not if he decides after one poor attempt that was doomed to fail!" He threw his hands up in the air. "You boys are going to go home and try again, _together__! _You better let this boy see stars, you hear me?" he was pointing at me again.

Jacob stood up and lead us back into the shop. We were about to leave when he called my name. I turned around and only just had time to raise my hands to catch the box the man was throwing at me, I threw him a smile. "Use them!" he called just before the door closed behind us.

"Well that was certainly something else." I said. Jasper shook his head and opened the passenger door to the car.

"The man is crazy, but I love it." Jasper said as I got into the car.

The drive home was quiet. After the talk we just had with Jacob, I felt extremely anxious. I was the one with the experience now, I had to show Jasper what it could be like. Alec was the only one I ever had sex with and he had always taken control. I was nervous as hell that I would do something wrong.

.

When we walked in the house Alice peeked her head around the open kitchen door. "Hey boys, you want to have tea?" _Alice__, __what__? __No__! _I glanced at Jasper, who seemed equally reluctant to have tea with my sister. Alice chuckled. "Alright, alright, no tea. But we are having dinner at 7 _and_ since I'm single and lonely, you are watching a movie with me tonight!" I rolled my eyes, but agreed anyway.

I took the stairs two steps at a time, eager to get Jasper alone in my room. He was right behind me and when I turned around to face him, he met my gaze with a shit eating grin. His dimples instantly made my throat as dry as sandpaper. _I __can __not __fuck __this __up__!_ Of course I could never keep my emotions from flooding my facial expression and Jasper noticed the worry in my eyes.

"I'm nervous." he said and he reached for my hand. I nodded and took his hand in mine, leading him to my room. We stood here two days before, but at that time we only had a stolen moment, our families had been downstairs, waiting for us. Not this time though, today we had all the time in the world. _Well__, __we __have __two __hours __before __dinner__._ I swallowed hard and opened the door.

Once inside I didn't know what to say, my hands fumbled with the hem of my shirt. Jasper wasn't mentally crippled by the constant strain of worries that seems to occupy my mind. "Edward?" He asked as he raised his hand to cup my face. He smiled at me and ran his thumb over my cheekbone. "I trust you Edward, I trust you."

He pulled me up against him, crushing his lips into mine. When I opened my mouth, his tongue met mine, both generous and demanding. I wanted more though, much more. I slid my arms around his waist and pressed his warm lean body against mine. My hands slid under the fabric of his shirt, giving me access to his soft skin. He groaned against my lips when I scraped my nails over his back. _More__! __I __need __more__! _"Jasper, you have too much clothes on!" I sounded a bit whiny, but I didn't care.

"I could say the same about you," he said while running his finger down my chest. He pulled my shirt over my head and stared at me for a second. His eyes turned a deep dark blue and he groaned softly. I opened my mouth to say that he still had _his_ shirt on, but he took it off before my voice could respond to my brain. Looking at his chest I tried to remember something important. _Right__, __I __have __to __close __my __mouth __before __I __start __drooling__!_ If it was only as easy as it sounded.

He was beautiful. No, to say he was beautiful would be an undervaluation, he was exquisite. Soft tanned skin covered his well defined muscles. I knew he was athletic and strong, but still the sight of his fit body turned my mouth into a desert. My eyes shot up to meet his when I heard him chuckle and I felt my cheeks flush.

"You are perfect." I said and I traced the lines of his abs with both hands. Jasper hitched a breath and grid his teeth together. I quickly pulled back my hands and looked at him. _What __did __I __do__? __Did __I __do __something __wrong__?_

He took my hands and placed them back against his abs. "Edward, it feels so fucking good to have you touch me!" he said and I relaxed. The want in his eyes returned my confidence. I had the power to make this a horrible experience or a really good one. And I wanted it to be really good. Not only for me, also for Jasper.

My hands trailed down to the waistband of his jeans and I hooked my thumbs underneath. He nodded as I looked at his questioningly. I kissed his swollen lips and he let out a moan. I fumbled with the buttons of his jeans, but finally got the opened. When I slid his jeans down his thighs together with his boxers, his cock sprang loose. My tongue darted over my lips as I saw his thick hard uncut length. I wanted to suck it in all the way down my throat. I wanted to hear Jasper scream while his orgasm washed over him.

I removed his socks, shoes and jeans as I lowered myself down on my knees. I rubbed my nose up his length and inhaled his musky scent. Jasper stumbled back a pace and rested his back against the wall. As I looked up I couldn't help but notice how incredibly sexy he looked with his eyes closed and his mouth slightly opened. Wanting to see more of his reactions, I slowly traced his cock with my tongue from base to top. When I reached the thick throbbing head I pulled back his foreskin and slid my tongue through his slit.

Jasper hissed and his hands found my hair, holding on tightly. The faint sting made me moan and I felt my dick twitch in my jeans. I took his balls in one hand while I ran the other up and down his hard cock. I licked back down to his base and took one of his balls in my mouth. I flicked my tongue over it before I let it go with a pop and turned my attention to the other one.

I heard small whimpering sounds coming from Jasper's mouth and he bucked his hips up at me. I took a firm grip on his hips and lowered my mouth all the way down over his length. When I felt him hit the back of my throat, I swallowed around his head. His hands tugged at my hair hard now, which turned me on so much, I was afraid I'd come in my jeans.

Jasper was still trying to buck into my mouth, while moaning and groaning loudly. I let go of his hips so he could fuck my mouth. I took his balls back in my hand and gently squeezed them. He hesitantly looked down at me. I bat my eyes as to give him permission and he slowly started to slide his cock in and out of my mouth.

My free hand found his ass and kneaded it. I slid a finger between his ass cheeks, but it was too dry. I released his cock from my mouth and quickly coated my fingers with saliva. I softly bit his hipbone before taking him back into my mouth.

My now wet fingers found his hole and I rubbed it gently. His cheeks squeezed my fingers, he was definitely too tense. I pulled back and his eyes met mine. "I won't hurt you Jasper, just relax." He nodded and I got up.

I pulled him with me to the bed, where he lay back and closed his eyes. I got a bottle of lube from my nightstand and popped the cap. Sitting down between his legs, I took his cock back in my mouth. He arched his back up from the bed and panted. He slowly started thrusting into my mouth again, fingers entangled in my red messy hair. _Fuck __this __is __hot__!_ I thought as I tried to lube my fingers with one hand, using the other to lean on.

I reached between his legs once my fingers were sufficiently slicked and rubbed his entrance. Again he tensed immediately. I didn't pull my fingers away, but I stopped rubbing. He was now furiously fucking my mouth, groaning and moaning loudly. I felt his hole tense and relax with his thrusts.

"God Edward! Going... to... come!" I used this moment to push one finger inside his ass. He gasped loudly, coming deep inside my mouth. I felt the hot spurts hit the back of my throat and I swallowed fast to take every drop.

I still had my finger in his ass, but I didn't want to take it out yet. I placed swift kisses on his stomach, traveling up to his chest. Once I found a nipple I sucked it in and slowly pushed my finger deeper in his ass. Jasper hissed and I quickly eyed his beautiful face. He didn't look like he was in pain, but I wanted to be sure. "Is this okay Jasper?" I asked.

"Y-yesssss! Oh damn it, that feels fucking fantastic!" he sighed and I slid my finger in and out of his ass in a slightly faster pace. His breaths were heavy and irregular. I felt his cock getting hard again against my hip. I really wanted to fuck him, but I knew it was too soon for that.

"Jasper, I want you to fuck me, will you fuck me? Please?" I asked him with a voice I didn't recognise. My dick had been hard the entire time, but I wanted him to feel good and safe first.

Jasper grunted. "Fuck! I want you inside me so much! Just not ready yet." he replied. I knew that, I could feel he wasn't ready for that yet. I pulled away from him, carefully pulling my finger from his ass. He whimpered as our connection broke.

I rushed to the bathroom, washed my hands and undressed myself faster than ever before. He turned toward me and rested his head on his elbow, as I joined him on the bed. He reached one hand for my cock and stroked it. I was so close to coming that I couldn't take any extra stimuli, so I grabbed his wrist and stopped him.

He looked at me with wide eyes. "I-I'm sorry, I thought..." His face fell visibly.

"Jass, if you touch me now, I'll come right away. I don't want to come until you're buried deep inside me." I reassured him.

I took the lube and coated my fingers with lube again. I reached my hand behind me and slid my fingers between my cheeks. I stared deep into Jasper's eyes as I pushed one finger into my hole. His eyes darkened and a groan raised from his chest. I started moving my finger in and out of me. I sometimes fingered myself in the shower, but it was never as hot as having Jasper watch me do it.

I added a second finger, stretching myself in preparation. He stroked his own cock, his eyes still fixed on mine. _Fuck__, __that__'__s __so __fucking __hot__!_ I nearly came without touching my cock, it took me all my restraint and some thoughts about Joda fucking princess Leah to stop my orgasm.

I was ready, ready as I'd ever be. I took a condom from the nightstand and opened it. I reached over to Jasper and kissed him. Our tongues met each other in a rhythm of want and need. I pulled back and rolled the condom over his thick hard cock. I took some more lube and rubbed it over his length.

Laying back against the pillows, I pulled him with me, until he sat back on his heels between my legs. "Fuck me Jass, please, now!" I whimpered. I really needed him inside me, fast. He bent towards me, kissing my hip, my stomach, my chest, my jaw, until he finally ravished my mouth.

With one hand between us, he rounded his cock to my entrance. He lifted his head and looked me in my eyes while he slowly pressed through my tight muscle. It was too fucking slow, I needed all of him, right the fuck now! I lifted my hips so he slid all the way inside. He threw his head back with a groan and I kissed his shoulder.

He started to thrust, while I moved my mouth to his neck, sucking, biting and kissing the soft skin. This felt heavenly. It had never ever been like this with Alec. He had always used me for his own pleasure, it had never been about my own. _Stop __right __there__! __This __is __not __the __time __to __be __thinking __about __him__! _

The next second I forgot Alec ever passing my mind. Jasper had twisted his hips and was now hitting my prostate with every thrust. "Jass, oh fuck Jass, I fucking love you! God, don't stop!" I cried out. I was so close to coming I couldn't stop it any longer.

"Edward, I can't! I can't hold it any longer! Oh, fuck!" I came all over my chest as he said that, squeezing my ass around him. He grunted and thrust deep inside me, holding his position as I felt his cock pulsing deep in my ass. I couldn't move. Covered in cum and sweat, heavy labored breaths fighting their way through my throat.

Jasper reasted his head in the crook of my neck, his breath cold against my wet skin. "Shit! That was really something!" he panted.

"Something good? Or something bad?" I couldn't help but ask.

"Fucking amazing is what that was!" I felt his smile against my skin.

_Hell __yeah__, __it __fucking __was__!_

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it, let me know by reviewing!<strong>


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanking ****the ****lovely ****people ****who ****keep ****me ****from ****becoming ****an ****alcoholic ****and ****a ****failure****. ****They ****are ****fine ****with ****an ****accomplishing ****alcoholic****... ****Jokes ****really****.**

**Thank ****you ****KGQ****, ****Fr****333****bird ****and ****Beckybrit****1!**

**Also****, ****I ****don****'****t ****own ****Twilight****, ****Stephenie ****Meyer ****does****. ****If ****I ****did****, ****there ****would ****be ****more ****mention ****of ****prostates****, ****cocks ****and ****balls ****in ****the ****books****...**

* * *

><p><em>Wow<em>_! __Just__... __wow__!_ I thought as I rested my head in the crook of his neck.

"Shit! That was really something!" I panted.

"Something good? Or something bad?" His question made me smile.

"Fucking amazing is what that was!" I replied as Edward slid his arms around me.

I wanted to stay here forever, in his arms, buried inside him. He shuddered and his damp skin showed goose-bumps. Reluctantly I pulled away from him, keeping the condom in place as I slid out of him. I removed it and threw it in the basket next to the bed as I got up.

Edward let out a soft moan and I turned around. "We need a shower, care to join me?" I asked with a smirk on my face and he rolled his eyes.

"Insatiable, aren't you? We only have half an hour left, you know that right?" He chuckled when I rolled my eyes back at him.

"It's a shower, I didn't know _shower_ was some secret code for sex." I threw at him and walked into the bathroom. I stood still for a moment, noticing the anti-slip stickers on the floor tiles. They were there for a reason, the reason being that Edward had almost died in this bathroom. I lost myself in thought for a moment, but got pulled back to the moment by two arms sliding around my chest from behind.

"Hmmm" I hummed blissfully. "I could never grow tired of your touch."

Edward sucked the skin between my shoulder blades and pinched one of my nipples. My dick twitched and I gasped. His hands slid down my torso to my groin and he stroked my once again hard cock. I threw my head back against his shoulder and pressed my body tighter against his.

A loud moan left my throat when I felt his dick press against my ass. I wanted to feel him inside me so badly. Want and lust clouded my mind when I tried to reposition my ass so his length was rounded to my entrance. I tried to press myself over him, but he quickly grabbed my hips and pushed me away from his dick. I could feel my face fall and I felt rejected.

"Y-you don't wa..?" I tried to ask barely audible as I turned to face him, but he caught me off.

"Trust me, I want to, but not here, not now and not like this." I threw him a questioning look and he sighed. "Jasper," he said, burying his face in my hair. "We have 20 minutes and that isn't nearly enough to prepare you for that. I want it to be really good for you. I don't know if you noticed, but my cock is slightly bigger than the finger I used on you earlier." I chuckled at that.

"Ya think?" I joked, but turned serious again. "You're right Edward, I don't know what I was thinking I..."

"I do." He winked at me and squeezed me ass. "Let's take that shower."

.

Taking a shower together hadn't been as easy as it sounded. Edward had soaped me up and washed my hair. With every touch I just wanted to ravish him, to spend the entire weekend in bed together. I ended up coming in his mouth again as I jacked him off. Being fifteen minutes late for dinner, Alice feigned anger and told us she now had the right to pick the movie.

The three of us were now curled up on the couch watching Bridget Jones's Diary. The movie sucked, but at least Hugh Grant and Colin Firth were easy on the eyes. I never before noticed myself appraising the male actors in a movie before, but I don't think this was new.

Edward looked at me from the corner of his eyes and I smiled at him. Alice was sitting between us, eyes fixed on the screen. Mark Darcy just announced his engagement to Natasha and moving to America. There were tears on Alice's cheek and a soft sob left her tiny figure.

I threw my arm around her. "You know that it all turns out well in the end right?" I whispered in her ear, resulting in another, more prominent sob. I searched for Edward's eyes, but he looked even more confused than I felt. "Alice, darlin', what's wrong?" I asked her.

She raised he head and looked at me. "It's these romantic movies, they're great when you're happy and all, but when you're lonely, well..." The rest of the sentence got lost in another sob. I pulled her closer and she rested her head against my chest.

"You won't be alone forever Alice and in the meantime, you'll have us." She slid her arms around my chest and let out another sob. Edward was stroking her back soothingly. "You know what? Let's change movies, we'll watch some action movie where everyone gets blown to pieces." I offered. She pulled away and scowled at me.

"No, I want to see how this one ends." She lay her head against my shoulder and used the remote to rewind the movie. "Now where were we?" Bridget shouted 'NO!' and did her awkward little speech again, while I weaved my fingers through Edward's on Alice's back.

.

Later that night I was laying on the sofa bed in the living room. Alice had promised my mom that Edward and me wouldn't be sharing a room. Despite our attempts to swear secrecy if Alice let us, she wouldn't budge. The sofa bed was quite comfortable, but I couldn't sleep. My mind was occupied with thoughts about Edward. What he looked like, what I would do to him if he were lying next to me.

I slowly drifted off into an Edward induced dream. We were back in his bed this afternoon, but instead of being the scared shit I was, I begged him to fill me. His eyes turned dark and he growled. I could feel his hands roaming over my abdomen, slowly making their way to my groin. I was so hard. "Edward!" I sighed.

"I'm here Jass," he whispered in my ear while nuzzling my cheek. "Tell me what you want." His voice was hoarse.

"I want you inside me Edward!" He pulled away from me. "Don't stop, please!" I panted, I really didn't want him to go.

"Shhhh, I'll be right back." I didn't understand why he had to go, in the first place. This was my fucking dream, he had no right to go away. This dream sucked, I needed a new one.

I felt Edward's hands roam my legs, making their way up to my hard cock. Hmmm, this one was much better, it didn't involve Edward walking away. He chuckled, I didn't understand why, but I didn't care as he pulled down my shorts and teased my balls with his tongue. Another chuckle.

What the fuck? These dreams were ridiculous, first I dream Edward walking away, and now he's laughing at me.

"I'm laughing, Jass, because you are talking in your sleep." I was confused now, he was _in_ my dream, _in_ my sleep. In my dream I'm wide awake, so not talking in my sleep. Maybe I _was _talking in my sleep, but dream Edward couldn't know that.

"Jass, I'm not a dream, I'm real. And at the moment, I have your real cock inches from my real mouth. What would you rather have? A discussion or a blowjob?"

"Fuck!" I shot up and opened my eyes, to find myself staring straight into Edward's dark green orbs. The small lamp on the side table barely lit the room, but it is enough to see his plump red lips part and fold around the head of my dick. I moaned loudly at the sight and feeling and fell back against the pillows. "This is a great fucking way to wake up Edward." My voice dropped an octave from it's usual height and I sounded like I just smoked a full pack of cigarettes.

His tongue swirled around my cock as he let it slide all the way down his throat. _Fuck __me__! _I wanted to do that to him too, to taste him, to make him feel the way he made me feel. "I want... I-I want..." panting I try to tell him what I want, but I couldn't form a full sentence inside my head, let alone out loud.

He pulled back a little. "What do you want Jass, tell me." His dark voice made me shudder in want.

"I want to suck you off too." I say, amazed by the words that leave my mouth. He growled and moved his body on the sofa bed, so that his groin is leveled with my head. I reached for his boxers and pulled them down, freeing his beautiful thick cock. I would've teased him and built up his lust, but all I wanted in this moment, was to wrap my mouth over his length.

It felt a little weird, having a dick in my mouth, but exactly right at the same time. I tried to take him in all the way, but it almost made me gag. _Guess __that__'__s __for __professionals__!_ I thought, as I desperately tried not to think about all the experience Edward had. Instead I lost myself in the warmth of his mouth. I tried to give him an equal amount of pleasure with my tongue and hands.

I felt Edward's fingers tease my hole and he pressed a finger into my ass. It didn't feel as tight as this afternoon, so I guess that was progress. As he added a second finger I felt the burn. Although, it didn't feel nearly as painful as it had when I pushed in the butt plug. I felt his fingers slide in and out of me and it felt fucking good. I groaned around his cock, making him moan in response. The vibrations on my dick made me come hard into his mouth.

I didn't think he was close to coming yet and to be honest I wanted him to fuck me. I let him go with a pop and turned my head to look at him. His eyes were closed and his lips parted, still wet from his saliva. He looked so fucking hot like that. His fingers were still moving inside my ass, fucking me harder and harder.

"Edward, I want you to fuck me, please?" His eyes shot open as he stared at me, lust burning in his eyes. He pulled his fingers out of my ass and kissed his way up from my hip to my mouth. After a hungry kiss he pulled away and eyed me cautiously.

"Are you sure Jasper? I mean, I really want to, but only if you're ready." he said and I could only nod. "I need you to say it Jasper, out loud." I swallowed hard and took in a deep breath.

"I'm ready." I whispered, but it was loud enough. He reached over to the side of the bed and picked up a condom. He kept looking at me as he opened the little pack and slid the condom down his cock. Another groan escaped me, stealing a half smile from Edward's lips.

He leaned in and kissed me passionately, our tongues dancing a heated rhythm. He lubed up his hand once more and his fingers reached down and teased my puckered flesh. He pushed two fingers back inside me, scissoring to stretch me wider. A third finger entered me and I panted against his mouth.

"Now, please, now, Edward." I couldn't help but whine a little. He pulled his fingers from me and lubed his cock. When the head entered me I hitched a breath. It burned, I was still too tight. I panicked and tried to back up, making his cock leave my ass.

"Shhhh, sorry Jass, I didn't mean to hurt you, if this is too soon, don't worry." he pleaded with me as he pulled back. But fuck! I really wanted this. I pulled him down for a kiss and tried to relax my body.

I pushed his face away from mine slightly and looked him in the eyes. "It's okay, I just freaked a little. Try again, but be slow okay?" He nodded and bent down to take my nipple between his teeth. I threw my head back and grabbed hold of his hair. Fucking hell, the sensation radiating from the tiny nub on my chest was amazing. I'm sure I could actually come from just his teeth teasing me like this.

He shifted and gave my other nipple the same treatment. Incoherent words left my mouth and I was halfway to paradise when his cock slowly pushed into my hole. It still burned, but not as much as the first time. To be honest, I really didn't care. My dick was pulsing from just his mouth on my nipples and the feeling of his cock slowly pushing into me, almost had me come undone.

I had to touch it, stroke myself, there was no way I could not, at this point. He held steady once his dick was buried deep in my ass, letting me adjust. I didn't need any time, I just wanted him to move already. "Edward, come on, fuck me, please!" I cried in heavy breaths. This wouldn't take long at all.

He pulled his cock almost all the way out of my ass and pushed back in. He hit my prostate and that almost threw me over the edge. Once more, I just needed him to do it once more. He did, he pulled back and thrusted back in. I came, violently. My body shook and my back arched upwards, I almost pulled Edward's hair from his head and he squeaked. I couldn't let go, it was like the orgasm washing over me had locked my muscles into a deadlock.

Wave and wave of shudders and shivers overcame me until I finally collapsed back down on the sofa bed. Edward was looking down on me, now I've finally released his hair. "That was so fucking hot Jasper!" He said, his eyes opened wide. His cock is still inside me, but he's keeping still.

"Edward," I pant, "don't stop!" And he gave me what I wanted most. Starting at a slow pace, but within moments he's fucking me with abandon. I moan and groan and grunt, I just can't help myself. I never ever could have guessed it would feel this fucking good to have Edward's cock up my ass. Never _dared_ to guess even.

I could feel my dick getting hard again, losing myself in this, in _him__._ He's fucking perfect from every angle, and I was sure as hell loving the angle I saw him from now. He couldn't keep quiet either, breathing loudly, a slight grunt leaving his mouth every time he thrusted deep inside me. He was leaning on his fists, tugging the sheets at my sides.

I reached up my arms to pull him down, but he had other ideas. He scooped an arm behind my back and sat back on his heels, lifting me up with him. Instead of thrusting in and out of me, we were now moving together in a sensual rhythmic movement. It wasn't as rough and wild, but it felt even better, more connected, loving.

He whispered sweet nothings in my ear, calming the lust, but rousing my love for him. I don't know what happened, but tears streaked down my cheeks as I hid my face in the crook of his neck. I held on to his shoulders, his arms wrapped tightly around my back. This felt wonderful, like I was in the best place on earth, the best place in heaven. These tears, they were tears of pure joy and happyness. This was exactly right, this was where we were both meant to be.

My dick was rubbing our skin, wedged between us. The friction was slowly building another orgasm, it was really getting close. "I'm gonna come again." I whispered in his ear. He grunted at my words, upping the speed in which we moved.

"Come for me Jasper, ride my cock and come for me." He cried and I did. I coated our chests once again with strong hot streaks. My ass clenched around his cock and I felt him pulse. With a loud groan he came inside me, squeezing me against his body.

Totally spent we dropped back tot he sofa bed, not caring about the mess we made. Edward only moved to remove his condom and snuggle against my back. He kissed my cheek with a smile and I reached over to turn off the light. Alice would probably freak out in the morning, but nothing would keep me from spending the night together with Edward, my Edward.

I fell asleep with his arms wrapped around me, perfectly safe, without a care in the world.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope <strong>**you ****liked ****it****! ****Let ****me ****know****! (****Oh ****and ****I ****promise ****I ****will ****respond ****to ****all ****your ****lovely ****reviews ****before ****I ****post ****the ****next ****chapter****. ****That ****said****, ****next ****chapter ****will ****take ****about ****another ****week****.)**


	36. Chapter 36

**I know, I know, I promised this chapter two weeks ago... I'm sorry, I really am!**

**But, this IS an extra long one. And the last...**

**Thank you all for reading this story and leaving me all those wonderful reviews! You guys are the best!**

**I hope you loved reading the story as much as I loved writing it!**

**Thanks you KGQ, Fr333bird, Beckybrit and DelphiusFanfic... All of you had part in motivating me up at some point and helping me write...**

**If you haven't read any of their stories, go check 'm out! Especially:  
>KGQ's <strong>**'Best Part Of Me Was Always You'**

**Fr333bird's ****'He Who Dares, Watches'**** and ****'Pretty In Pink'**

**Beckybrit's ****'Just A Coffee, Please'**** and**

**DelphiusFanfic's ****'The Debt'**** !**

**Disclaimer: According to S. Meyer, kitchens are for cooking, I strongly disagree!**

* * *

><p>The room around me buzzed as we gathered in line. This was it, the last fucking moment of high school. My hair was already damp underneath the synthetic cap and my robe itched in my neck.<p>

"Stop fidgeting!" Principal Seager said as she came up behind me, checking the line and giving us all a once over.

Thank God my momma's and Esmé's efforts had payed off and Mr Greene got fired by a very angry school board. Of course it hadn't helped our formal principal that Mr Clark, head of the board, had been happily together with Mr Parker, our Calculus teacher, for over 15 years.

Now Principal Seager, she was a force to be reckoned with. The first time she caught me and Edward making out in the boy's bathroom, she threw a fit. Edward, ready to jump the barricades, made the mistake of comparing her to Mr Greene and muttering something about homophobia. Mrs Seager stared him down until we both felt like 5 year olds, before she spoke.

"Mr Whitlock, Mr Masen, I do not care who you want to share your saliva with, as long as you do not share it in my school. This also goes for groping. Basically every form of contact, for which you feel the need to hide away in a bathroom."

Being the cocky bastard I am, I just had to reply. "But Principal Seager, I'd happily kiss my boy in front of the rest of the school, I don't necessarily feel a need to hide away." Edward let out a gasp and his cheeks flushed.

"Well Mr Whitlock, if you feel that the point I was trying to make, was that you could not secretly sneak around in my school, I dare you to try."

I grinned widely, I had never ever backed away from a dare. Mrs Seager opened the door and was halfway through it when she turned around with a devilish smile.

"However, I do advise you to think this through thoroughly Mr Whitlock." The look on her face, the tone in her voice and Edward's hand slowly crushing my fingers, made me swallow down, hard. And if I'm truly honest, I was scared 50 ways into hell in that moment. I never took her up on that dare.

Obviously it hadn't been the last time she caught us making out. We tried to find places she wouldn't go. The showers in the locker room, the tool shed, an empty and deserted closet. It didn't matter in the slightest. No matter where we were, as soon as our mouths met, she was there. Like she was psychic.

When I was clearly getting paranoid and told Mike about Mrs Seager always knowing when I was sneaking off with Edward, he stared at my incredulously. "I know! She does the same to me and Bella!"

I still don't know how she does it, but she got half the school to stop even trying to make out at school. Of course I was part of the other half. Only half an hour ago I tried making out with my boy in the back stairwell. And like always, as soon as my tongue slipped between his red flush lips, she had been there.

Edward, a year into our relationship I still couldn't get enough of him. Even now, while throwing him a sideways glance, I felt my heart warm. This year had been the best of my life and more amazing years were still to come, as we were both accepted to Washington State. I would be studying History and Edward decided on Biology in his pursuit to become a doctor. Momma actually forbade us to share a room together, saying we were too young for that, but Alice and Esmé managed to convince her on our account. So coming September, me and Edward would be living together, on our own.

Edward's family had quickly merged with mine. He and Esmé were slowly but steadily growing closer together and it was clear to everyone but them how much Edward resembled her. Not in looks, but in personality. They were both so trusting and loyal. They would never ever say a bad thing about anyone, unless it was to their face. And the way they loved, it was entirely and unconditional. Even though I loved my momma and she obviously loved me and took great care of me, Esmé took me in like I was a stray puppy. She almost smothered me in love and food whenever we visited her and Carlisle.

Carlisle was always there for us. Him and Emmett were now the soul grown men in our lives and Carlisle had taken it upon himself to give us a father figure in himself. Emmett, well, Emmett I really didn't want to see as a father figure, not since I walked in on him and my sister doing the nasty! They have been together for 6 months now, since Esmé invited us for Christmas dinner at their second house in Ontario. They had been looking at each other intrigued for a couple of hours until Emmett told Edward he was a sissy. Emmett had clearly meant it as a brotherly joke, but Rose threw down her napkin and got up in his face.

The whole situation had been totally uncalled for, but they went at it like crazy, calling each other named over the table. After eying them both with an amused look on her face, Alice had cleared her throat. "Rose, Emmett, please sit down." She had said in the calmest voice I ever heard her use. "Instead of ripping each other to pieces, just get on with it and admit you like each other."

Rose blinked a few times and stood frozen. Emmett's eyes looked like they were about to roll out of the sockets and I couldn't help but laugh. Soon enough the whole table was roaring in laughter. Rosalie had blushed and coyed away from Emmett's scrutinizing stare, but not before he winked at her.

Later that evening we lost them, when we noticed though, no one was willing to go find them. It was the following morning, when me and Edward caught her sneaking out of Emmett's room, that she told us she liked him. I knew her little secret though. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone, especially not Edward, as he blurted out every secret he knew as soon as Esmé was around. Emmett and Rose were engaged, they were planning on telling everyone after our graduation was well celebrated, not wanting to steal our glory.

I leaned on the tips of my toes, to try and get a glimpse our families sitting in the auditorium, I could only see Carlisle's white blond hair. Edward caught my eye, as I rocked back to the heels of my feet and smiled widely. I couldn't help but smile back at him. I wanted to hold his hand so badly it hurt.

Yes, the last year had been amazing.

.

My heart was thumping loudly in my chest as I stood in line behind the curtain holding the school's colors. Another forty minutes and we would walk away from high school. Principal Seager smiled at me and winked. I loved that woman. Ever since Esmé and Charlotte got Principal Green fired, life was good at school. The day Mrs Seager became Principal, she had called me into her office. I was excruciatingly nervous when she sat me down in a comfortable chair. Though there had been no need for that.

She read my file and wanted to know how I was doing. At first I gave her the usual circumventing answers, but she wasn't having any of it. I soon learned that she was genuinely interested in me. I talked to her in a way I hadn't been able to talk to anyone, ever.

I thought I didn't need my mother, but I learned that I did, I was just afraid she'd leave me again. When that realization hit me, I had come undone. Mrs Seager, Jade, had held me while I cried until I thought there were no tears left in me. After that she had encouraged me to talk to Esmé and we ended up talking for hours in Jade's office.

I still wasn't entirely comfortable with my mother and I'm not sure I'll ever be comfortable calling her mom, but we've grown closer than ever before. I've even spent a few weekends at her and Carlisle's house. And Carlisle, he's everything my father is not. He's caring, loving and never fails to show his pride in me. He's my great example, he's the kind of person I want to be when I grow up.

He is partially the reason I want to become a doctor. I've always wanted to be someone that could fix people, to help them heal. At first I wanted to be a psychologist, but then I spent a lot of time with Carlisle at work, where he got me a job helping out the nurses. I soon realized that I wanted to become a pediatrician.

I eyed Jasper and saw him fidgeting with his robe. Mrs Seager, who was inspecting the line, stopped right in front of him. I couldn't help but chuckle. They always pretended to dislike each other, but everyone knew that Jasper was one of her favourites. She liked how he was always true to himself, even though he was a cocky little bastard. He was always trying to make out with me on school grounds. Hey, not that I'm complaining, but by now he should know better.

Of course I knew her secret, though she made me promise to never ever tell anyone. The school had a really good alarm system. There were sensors on every door in the building. If you were to break in at night, the alarm would go off, but during the day the sensors weren't hooked up to the alarm. Still Mrs Seager would see immediately if sensors went off in area's of the school people weren't supposed to be. Obviously students who were planning to make out would use bathrooms and corridors that were supposed to be empty at the time.

Jasper seemed to be drifting off in thought when he fluttered his eyelashes and stretched his neck to look through the curtains. I caught his gaze as he rocked back on his heels and I smiled widely at him. I couldn't wait for next year to begin, I would have him all to myself. No more Alice or Charlotte accidentally on purpose walking in on us if we forgot to lock the door. They were always trying their best to ignore all signs that me and Edward had sex.

I would never forget the look on Alice's face the morning of our first sleepover. The bed cover had slipped away from Jasper's body during the night. When she walked into the living room, she was met by my boy's gorgeous morning wood. A high pitched yelp woke us up and we saw a mortified Alice standing in the door frame. She was staring straight at Jasper's groin, unable to look away. When he quickly threw the cover back over himself, her gaze had wandered back up to our faces.

Her face beat red with embarrassment she stumbled out a few words, unconvincingly telling us off for sleeping together. Only then did she notice the used condom and the bottle of lube.

"My God, Edward! Again?" She cried out, covering her face with her hands. Jasper turned around and raised an eyebrow at me, looking a bit taken aback by my sister's words. At that moment I knew we needed to have a serious conversation about our experience with sex.

"I'm going to make tea!" My sister said, turning around. "You better get descent and clean up the room before I get back."

After that morning, Jasper never had to sleep in the living room again. I'm guessing the clear exposure to her little brother's sex life was the most effective in the end. What she doesn't see, she doesn't have to think about.

I would miss living with Alice when me and Jasper went to college. I also worried about her. Since her break-up with Riley the year before she had had me as company. I didn't think my sister was incapable of being alone, it's just that I didn't want her to have to be alone. I know that inside she was still hurting over him, she tries to hide it, but the slight sobs in the night don't fool anyone. Usually when I hear her, I skip into bed with her and hold her. But I won't hear her across state.

Mrs Seager pulled me out of my musing as she coughed loudly and asked us for our attention.

"Alright, in a minute I'll go out into the hall and Ms Cope will read out your names. When your name is called you go through the curtains and up the stage, where I will hand you your diploma. I expect you to all behave even though I can no longer throw your asses into detention. Mr Newton!" She called and we all turned our heads to Mike, who instantly hid a note behind his back.

"I say this specially to you Mr Newton. I have no problem with telling your mother I saw you drive her car last week. I _know_she did not lend it to you."

Mike muttered something under his breath, probably about her knowing and seeing everything, while he scuffled over to a garbage bin and threw the note away.

"Right, let the show begin!" Mrs Seager said as she opened the curtain and walked through.

.

After the ceremony, there was a reception. Both Edward's and my family were there. Rosalie and Emmett sneaked off, though they would probably get caught by our Principal really soon. Unless she draws the line at students. I could grab Edward and try out that theory, now that we weren't students anymore.

"Jasper!" a deep voice called out to me, pulling me out of my musings. I turned around and saw Jacob's large frame hurried towards me. He picked me up and hugged me tight.

"Jacob! You came!" I called out when he finally let go of me. Edward placed his hand on my shoulder and threw me a dazzling smile.

"Jacob, what are you doing man? You know Jazz is mine, don't make me fight you for him," he said.

"Don't worry Eddy, you don't have any competition from me," Jacob replied and hit Edwards back a little too hard. Edward almost fell over, but he was still smiling widely.

A second later two arms slid around my waist from behind. I looked down and saw 2 small female hands. "Alice!" I swirled around hugged Edward's sister.

"Congratulations Jasper! I wanted to talk to... Oh, hey, who's your friend?" The last part she whispered while eying Jacob.

"Alice, meet Jacob, he erm, is a friend of Edward and me. He erm... well, yes. Jacob, this is Alice, Edward's sister. Now if you will excuse me, I need to get to my momma before I have a couple of step dads." I said and the both of them turned to see her standing in the middle of a group of men. Okay, most of them were married and Carlisle was one of them, but I could see at least 2 of my single teachers.

When I reached her I threw my arm over her shoulder. "Momma, what do you think Paul would say, if he saw you shamelessly flirting with a pack of men?" I joked.

"I am NOT shamelessly flirting!" she exclaimed, "And for your information, Paul would know that he is the only man that gets to go home with me."

Paul Lahote was my momma's boyfriend. They met around March when we were shopping for a birthday gift for Esmé. We were looking at a beautiful Quileute blanket when he came up and told us about the patterns and colors. I basically stood forgotten while they talked for what seemed like forever.

It was actually an hour, but by that time the store was closing and we quickly bought the blanket. He asked if he could take us out to dinner, which was nice, but I wasn't really planning on having dinner with the both of them. I took the car after I threatened him with my eyes and he promised to bring my momma home safely.

At around 1 am, 3 hours after I started worrying, 2 hours after I contemplated calling the police and an hour after Edward talked me out of it, I heard a car come up the driveway. Like a paranoid mother I peeked through the curtains and saw him walk her up to the door. Then he had leaned in and kissed her.

They said goodbye and my momma walked in the door. Again like a paranoid mother, I flicked on the light and stared at her with my arms folded over my chest, foot tapping the floor.

"Save it Jasper, I am a grown woman and it's been long enough since I was even interested in someone!" she threw me a challenging look and I couldn't hold it in any longer. A wide smile spread across my face, showing her our family dimples. I pulled her into a hug and she rested her face against my chest.

"I love you momma and I want you to be happy. If Paul makes you happy, I'm okay with that." And he did, she was and I was. I liked Paul, a lot. He was very good to her.

Now though, I was looking at my momma in mock dismay. "You mean to say you're kicking me out?" I threw her a pout.

"Oh Jasper, you're my baby, I don't consider you a man," she replied and got a few laughs from the men. She quickly winked at me and kissed my cheek. "Now, be a good boy and play with the other kids."

_Oh I'll play with the other kids! One kid in particular! _I thought as my eyes searched for my gorgeous boy. He was still standing across the room with Jacob and Alice.

I sneak up behind him and whispered in his ear: "I want you so bad that I could take you right here, right now, with everyone watching." His breath hitched and he pressed up against my chest.

"Would you like that Edward?" I asked and he nodded. I rested one hand on his thigh and the other one cupped his ass. "Don't tempt me Edward, I would do it you know, I'd suck you off right now!"

He quickly turned around and kissed me. "Well, not right here, but definitely right now!" he said and his words shot straight to my already hardening cock. "Let's get out of here Jasper! Take me to your house, please!" The want in his voice had me running for the door, his hand tightly gripped in mine.

.

Jasper was all over me the moment the front door shut behind us. He didn't even bother to take me up to his room first. There was no real need to, as Charlotte was riding with Alice and everyone was going to Esmé's place for a family dinner. They would probably think we were on our way there already.

He pulled my dress shirt from my pants and slid his hands underneath. I tugged at his tie and opened the top buttons of his shirt. Once it was free I sucked on his Adam's apple, making him moan loudly.

His hands came down to my waist and started struggling with my belt buckle. When he finally opened it, he unzipped my pants and stuck his hand down my boxers. His warm fingers on my throbbing dick felt so fucking good. I threw my head back and let out a groan. His other hand disappeared under the hem of my shirt and slid over my stomach to my chest.

"You look so fucking sexy right now Edward," he said and he pressed his groin against my thigh. "Feel how hard I am for you baby, feel how much you turn me on."

My hand reached up, to tug at the blond curls in his neck. I pulled him closer for a kiss. I softly nipped at his bottom lip before he opened his mouth for me. The kiss was hard and rough, but it wasn't enough. I wanted him inside me and fast.

I backed him into the kitchen and pushed him up against the counter. _Too many clothes! _Was all I could think. I wanted to feel his warm skin. My hands found the buttons of his shirt, there were so many. I wanted to rip open his shirt, but I couldn't. Esmé bought it for him as a gift.

"Edward!" Jasper whined, "Edward, I want you!"

His words did me in. Fuck getting him naked, we didn't need to be naked for this.

I reached for his pants and quickly undid them. Pulling them down I took his boxers with them, exposing his gorgeous hard cock. I knelt down and took the thick head between my lips, tasting the drop of pre-cum that was already there.

Jasper fisted my hair with both hands and started fucking my mouth. The sounds coming from his mouth were guttural and sexy as hell.

With one hand I gently massaged his balls, while my other traveled down my chest to my groin, where I freed my dick from the confinements of my underwear.

"Edward," he moaned, "I need to fuck you!" I took his cock all the way in and swallowed around the head. Jasper gasped and held on to my hair even tighter. "Edward... too much... want to come inside you!"

Where his hands had held my head in place only moments ago, he was now pulling me away. My voice sounded hoarse when I spoke. "Lube," I said, "we need lube, and condoms."

Jasper smirked devilishly. "I was planning on using them in school, you know, a good farewell fuck," he said as he bent down and retrieved a hand-full of packets from the pockets of his pants. "But Seager is always right there to spoil the mood."

He threw the packets on the kitchen island and turned me around. Shoving my pants down to my knees, he bit my ass, making me jump.

"Bend over for me love," he said with his hand on my back. He took a packet of lube and generously coated his fingers.

Placing sweet kisses on my lower back, he slid his fingers between my cheeks, rubbing my puckered flesh before pressing a finger into my hole.

I groaned at the slight burn of the intrusion. It had been a while since Jasper fucked me. He loved bottoming for me, though I must admit, I preferred _his_ cock up_ my_ ass.

The burning passed quickly and I started pushing myself onto his finger, slowly riding it. When he pushed a second finger into me, immediately followed by a third, I lost all control of my voice. He had me writhing and groaning is lust and need.

"Please Jasper," I begged, "please just fuck me!" He pulled his fingers from my ass and grabbed my hair.

"I'm going to fuck you hard Edward, do you want that? Do you want me to pound your ass into oblivion? Are you ready for me love?" he groaned.

"Y-yes, please Jasper, please!" I cried out.

He rolled a condom down his cock and jerked his lubed hand up and down his length. Rounding his dick to my hole, he entered me in one strong thrust.

Oh God!" I screamed and Jasper pulled my head back by my hair.

"God won't help you now love, it's my mercy you should be screaming for," he whispered hoarsely in my ear. I gasped at his words and a groan rose from deep within my chest.

"Though it's not my mercy you want, is it love? Tell me what you want Edward and I'll give it to you."

His commanding voice made my dick twitch. As good as it felt to just have his cock fill every inch of my ass, it wasn't enough. I wanted more!

"Fuck, Jazz, I need you to fuck me, please!" I begged him and he did. He pulled almost all the way out and thrust back in, slowly working into a fast and rough rhythm.

Each stroke he would hit my spot and send shivers up my spine. My cock was throbbing and twitching, begging me for attention. I reached down to take my swollen length in my hand, but Jasper caught my arm and twisted it behind my back.

"Not yet love, patience," he said and I groaned in frustration.

With one hand held behind me and bracing myself against the kitchen island with the other, there was no way I could relieve the tension in my cock. I was completely at his mercy. I loved it and he knew it.

Harder and harder he pounded into me, until he pulled out completely. The empty feeling almost made me cry and I whimpered.

Within a second he thrust back into me, before pulling all the way out again. He repeated this action over and over, making my ass beg for his cock, sucking it in at every breach and tensing in an attempt to hold onto it.

"I love watching your greedy hole swallow my cock, love," he said in a husky voice as he slid his arm around my waist.

Only when I was sure I was about to lose my mind, he let go of my arm and pulled me up against his chest.

"Touch yourself love! Grab that beautiful cock of yours and come for me!" he moaned and changed into a fast rhythm of short and deep thrusts.

I threw my head back against his shoulder and grabbed my desperate member. "Oh God, Jasper!" I screamed and with a grunt I came violently over the kitchen island, my ass contracting around Jasper's dick.

With a few more thrusts Jasper groaned and grabbed my hips. He squeezed them hard as I felt his cock pulse deep inside me.

He collapsed against my back, both of us still heavily panting. Hugging me tightly from behind, he chuckled. "I'll never look at this kitchen the same way again," he said and we both laughed. He carefully pulled out of me and removed the condom.

"Come on babe," I said as I turned around and kissed his cheek, "let's take a quick shower and clean up, before we face our families." A mischievous grin spread across his face, dimples and all. He winked and rushed up the stairs. _Insatiable, that boy! _I thought as I quickly followed him.

~fin~

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it! Let me know by reviewing!<strong>

**As a final note to this story; There will be a o/s about the Alice in this story in the near future. It will not really be about Edward and Jasper, so I'll be posting it separately. It won't be slash, but if you're interested, check out my page in a month or two.**


End file.
